Universe Chick
by BlankSpaceBabe
Summary: Tris Prior has been missing Tobias for some time now, after he moved to a boarding school five months ago. But then the universe gives her a chance to be with him again. Tris is a firm believer in the universe but she could have never guessed what the universe has in store for her. Slow but Eventual *Fourtris*
1. Universe Chick

**Hi all! My name is Kim and this is the second story that I've started on! I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a review :) **

**SONG CREDITS**

**Uptown Funk- Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars**

**... ... ...**

It doesn't take much to hoist myself up from my plain bed. Not today. I slowly slide up from my bed and stretch, letting my joints crack. It's not that easy to stay in bed when you only have one pillow to keep you company. All my other pillows are in my suitcases and it took everything I've got to shove those bad boys in; like sitting on the suitcases while Caleb tries to zip them up. Boy… That was a struggle. I even considered buying a separate one just for my pillows. Life's a battle.

I turn around, letting my skinny legs hang on the ledge of my bed and glance at my alarm clock. It's exactly 7:01 AM which is way too early for my brain to function. The room is still dark, with only a few streaks of sunlight shining through the cracks of my curtain. I groggily walk to my window and spread the curtain out with both my hands. The sunlight hits my eye like a burst of fire from a dragon, forcing me to use my hand as a shield. I groan and turn around, away from the sight. I am faced with an empty room. Well, not fully empty. Most of the furnishings are still placed but all the little things that make up a home are completely gone. All my posters, pictures, books, my music albums stacked on my bedside table are gone. The room is bare and it makes me a bit irritated that someone else will be living here. Someone else will look at this room as their home for a whole year. I sigh and quickly walk out of the room to the bathroom I share with my brother, Caleb.

I turn the knob, but it doesn't budge. "Caleb!" I pound the door. "Are you in there?" _How did he beat me to the bathroom? _

"Yeah! Hold up, I'm almost finished," he says, his voice muffled behind the door.

"Okay!" I quickly sprint back into my room and pick up my phone from the bedside table and run back, just as Caleb is walking out of the bathroom. I nearly bump into him but he straightens me up, by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Woah, there… Be careful."

"How'd you beat me to the bathroom?" I ask, playfully. "I woke up at 7 just to get ready." He scoffs.

"I woke up at 6. You've gotta do better than that, Beatrice." I narrow my eyes at him. "Whatever. Anyways, I found some of the textbooks I borrowed from you a few years back in my closet last night. Still need them?"

Caleb opens his mouth in shock, his bright emerald eyes gleaming. "_Still need them_?" He repeats sarcastically. "Of course! You never know what kind of information is stored in those textbooks!" I scrunch my nose up and shake my head. Caleb has always had the hunger for knowledge and a thirst for good grades… Which he quenches. Caleb is a grade 'A' student but he can also be fun. How can he not, having a sister like me to sabotage his perfect nerd image. No, Caleb is great and not at all anti-social like stereotypical nerds are. He's friendly, charismatic and fun to be around. To be honest, he probably has more friends than I do. If we're being real here.

"They're textbooks from freshman year, Caleb… You're a senior." He shrugs.

"So?" I chuckle, whilst heading into the bathroom. "Nerd…" I mutter.

"I heard that!" Caleb calls out as his footsteps become faint.

"Good!" I call back. It's always been like this, the playful banter we have as siblings. Sometimes I look at other families and feel glad that I have Caleb instead of those evil siblings that ruin your life.

I pick up my phone and put on 'Uptown Funk'. _Damn… That song is catchy. _I start dancing around, brushing my teeth. Suddenly someone clears their throat behind me. I turn around, with my toothbrush still in my mouth to my red faced dad. No, he's not mad. He's silently trying not laugh, his face scrunching up.

"Beatrice…. You… Are dead funny…" He chokes out. Well, I guess I seriously have some weird dance moves. I spit the foamy toothpaste into the sink and turn back to him, my arms crossed.

"Really, dad?"

"Yeah..." He nods, bursting into hysterical laughter. I roll my eyes but a small smile creeps into my face.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom appears at the door, placing her hand on his back. "Did Beatrice dance again?" He nods and I shake my head.

"Mom…" I groan. She smiles and starts walking to me with a strand of her chocolate brown hair swaying as she does. My mother is beautiful. She and Caleb shares the same deep green eyes and coloured hair. But Caleb has father's hooked nose and facial features. She clutches my hand and smiles warmly at me.

"How are you feeling?' I take a breath before answering.

"Excited. I mean… I'm finally going to see Tobias on a daily basis again… But the thought of someone else living in our home and not seeing you guys as much anymore is hard." My voice drops low and I stare at the ground. I know it's immature and completely pathetic but there shouldn't be anything pathetic on missing your family. Mom lifts my chin up and tucks my hair back behind my ear.

"I love you, and we promise we'll visit on term breaks." She hugs me and I hold her tight. I feel father wrapping his arms around us too and I smile.

"Hey!" We all turn to Caleb who's at the door. "No one told me there was a family hug." I laugh.

"Come on guys, I need to get ready!" I shoo them out and lock the door. After brushing my teeth, I head into the shower after connecting my phone to the speaker with 'Uptown Funk' on repeat.

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Called a police and a fireman<br>I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Make a dragon wanna retire, man<br>I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Say my name you know who I am<br>I'm too hot (hot damn)  
>Am I bad 'bout that money<br>Break it down_

I sing along, feeling blissful. Music is a big part of my life. It's meaningful to me but not in a way that everyone seems to describe it. Some people listen to get through 'tough times' and 'escape' reality. I have no sob story to tell. Not everyone has one. I come from a great family and I'm thankful for what I have. I step out of the shower and put on some comfortable clothes I have set out last night which consists of a hoodie, t-shirt and jeggings. Some people think long car rides are brutal and sometimes it is. But when you have the right playlist on your phone, the right people and the right, comfy attire, car rides can be alright. After I finish changing, my phone suddenly buzzes and vibrates, signalling that someone has sent me a text. I pick the phone up and an immediate smile forms on my lips. _Tobias. _

**_T-_**_I can't wait to see you! Call when you get there, yeah? _

I smile and instantly text back.

**_B- _**_Hmm… Depends on if I want to be seen with you… Don't want to make a bad impression ;) _

**_T- _**_It would be the opposite my dear Tris. The school luvs me. _

**_B- _**_Somehow… I doubt that. _

**_T- _**_Hey, I have to get ready for class. I can't wait to see you. See u 2night. _

**_B- _**_Lurv ya ;)_

**_T- _**_;) _

The winky face concludes our conversation and I drop my phone, chuckling a bit. Tobias has been my long childhood friend. I grew up with him and it made our friendship grow even more once I found out he lived only three houses down. As a teenager, I didn't have that many girl-friends and Tobias was my only true friend. Sure, I had people to socialize with, and people who doesn't hate my guts but it is nothing compared to what I have with Tobias. He is my partner in crime which is why the last five months have been torture for me when he was forced to go to a boarding school by his dad. We were ripped away from each other and I was miserable. Texts, skype and phone calls weren't enough. It pained me when he told me he liked his new school. I know it's selfish but it made me feel like I was being replaced by this new atmosphere that he is enjoying. He kept his promise though: Skype every night and texts daily.

But that isn't how a real friendship like ours should run. But finally, I can be with him again.

"Beatrice! Are you done in there?" I hear my mother call.

"Nearly!" I quickly steal a long glance at the mirror trying to tame my ash blonde hair. I cock my head to the side observing my face. My eyes are too big on my slim face and my nose is long. My eyes are blue though… Like my father's. In different lighting, it can be gray. Overall, I am quite plain looking but I try not to let that bother me. Life is too short to be thinking about these things. I am a firm believer in the universe and it doesn't give a damn about anyone's petty face problems, that's for sure. We are like a speck of sand compared to the universe. It's not worth it. I apply a bit of lip balm onto my dry lips and a bit of eye-liner to highlight my eyes then I'm out.

I walk into my room and one by one, I carry my suitcases down along with my parents and Caleb. As soon as everyone's luggage is down, it's already 9 AM.

"I'll get us some breakfast!" Dad exclaims. "Macca's?" We all nod and I wipe the sweat from my forehead, sitting down on the couch in the living room. I sit on the couch and look around the house. Every single portrait and painting has been taken down for the new temporary owners, making the house look very clean and white.

"I'll get us some water," mom says heading to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Caleb calls. "The cups aren't in the cupboards anymore! We packed them up."

"I left a few cups back," replies mom.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed. "For the new owners?"

"We simply have enough cups, I just thought leaving a few behind wouldn't hurt anyone." I nod.

As she disappears into the kitchen Caleb sits down beside me. "So… Are you nervous?"

"About our new boarding school?"

"That... And the fact that we're moving."

"Yeah… I mean Divergent boarding school seems cool and all but what if I don't fit in? I already don't fit in in our current school, how am I going to do there?"

"What do you mean you don't fit in? You have plenty of friends."

I shake my head. "Yeah, I have friends. But they're not people who I can see in my future. I don't see a lasting friendship with anyone except Tobias."

"Well in this case, I guess it's good that you don't have a lot of people you'll miss." He looks down sadly and I place a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. Caleb has two best friends he always hangs out with: Susan and Robert Black. They are the siblings that live a block down from us.

"You'll see them on breaks," I say. But I know it's not the same. When Tobias moved, it shattered me. "The universe has it's plans, Caleb! Don't give up on it."

"Sure…" He replies uncertainly. "Universe girl."

"Hey 'skeptic guy', let the universe do it's job, okay?" He lightly chuckles and I smile. "And plus, it would only be for a year. Mom and dad would have to come back from Spain. It's just business."

"But you want to stay in Divergent… Right?" Caleb questions, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yeah… I want to be with my best friend." He nods. "But that's a long way down the road! Lets' focus on the now."

Because the universe has a plan. It's always moving, always in motion. I believe in the universe.

**Tell me what you guys think! (LEAVE A REVIEW)  
><strong>

**P.S. All songs mentioned in this story is awesome so I suggest you listen to them :) **

**~Kim xo**


	2. Four

**Chapter 2 for you all! Please favourite, follow and review :)) **

**SONG CREDITS**

**A Sky Full Of Stars- Coldplay**

**... ... ...**

I walk into my room, phone in hand and look around at the white walls and the simple grey carpet. It doesn't seem like my room anymore. It seems like it already belongs to someone else. Letting this go will be hard. This is the room, I spent my whole life in. It was where I always went to when I was upset or tired. And even sometimes, hungry. I used to sneak snacks into my drawer... You know, just in case.

I look to the corner where my keyboard was supposed to be and I see myself touching the keys, my fingers flowing through black and white. This room had everything. Musically too. This room was my escape.

I sigh just as my phone starts ringing in my hand. I look at the screen. It has Tobias' name on it with a picture of me and him goofing around, pulling the classic bunny ears. I smile and hit 'answer'.

"Hey!"

_"Hey, are you on your way here yet?" _His voice is hopeful, making me smile.

"Nup... We're leaving soon though. I'm just saying goodbye to my dear room."

_"Had some great memories in there too, you know."_

"Yeah, so true," I agree.

_"Remember when I sneaked into your room when we were twelve-"_

"And watched a whole two seasons of 'Catfish'," I finish for him. "Yeah... How can I forget? I couldn't wake up the next morning because of you," I tease, chuckling. "My mom was so angry!"

_"No pointing fingers, Tris. You were the one who suggested the TV show," _he accuses playfully.

"Whatever... I can't wait to meet your friends..." I say, changing the subject. There is a slight pause. "Tobias?"

_"Yeah... You'll love them..." _I recognize the tone he's using. It's hesitant and it masks something.

"Tobias... What's wrong. Are you part of a gang or something?" I joke, trying to lighten up the mood. But he doesn't have the same response.

_"Look, lunch break is nearly over. I gotta get going. I'll talk to you tonight."_ Suddenly, I hear a girl's voice in the background. _"Come on, Four! Let's go." _I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. _Who's Four? _

But despite all the questions I want answered, all I can muster up is a 'bye' and I hang up the phone. _Is he hiding something from me? _I sigh and take one last look at my room. I press three fingers onto my lips and then place them on the wall. "Goodbye," I say quietly.

"Beatrice, It's time to go!" I hear Caleb shouting from downstairs. I slowly shut the door and climb downstairs meeting up with my family.

"Said goodbye to the house yet kids?" Dad asks.

"Yeah..." Caleb replies. I nod.

"Well, all the luggage is already in the rented car, so let's get moving." Suddenly, I feel my eyes start to prick with tears and I shake my head, refusing to cry. This is so pathetic. _I can't cry. I won't cry. _I am crying.

"Beatrice, honey..." My mom wrap my arms around me and strokes my hair softly. "Will you be fine? Do we need to stay? We can tell them that we can't make it to Spain." I shake my head wildly.

"No!" I say firmly. "This is a great opportunity! I'll be fine." I pull away from her and she kisses my forehead.

"I will miss you both so much." She glances at Caleb standing at the door. He smiles and moves to us, hugging the both of us. Dad also joins in and now, we're having a big family hug. For a moment, we stay like that and slowly break away.

"Let's go, kids. It's already 7 PM," dad informs. I nod and we all go out of our home. Before dad locks the door, he pecks mom on the lips and she smiles, looking at him intently. "Are you ready, Natalie?"

"Sure am." My heart fills with joy, as I look at my parents. We all climb on the car and I get comfortable. I'm at the backseat with Caleb and he takes out his neck rester out of his backpack, smirking at me.

"Jealous?"

"You wish, nerd. Not all of us has a neck problem as serious as yours, Caleb." I kick off my sneakers and take a coat, laying it on my lap.

"Call me, when we get there. I'm taking a nap." Caleb nods, taking out the boarding school's pamphlet. "Sure."

"The journey starts here!" Dad cheers from the front enthusiastically. I smile and put my earphones on. Since it's winter, it's already dark even though it's still 7 PM. I look out the window. The sky is dark and calm, as we pull away from our driveway. I look down at my phone again, choosing my song. _A Sky Full Of Stars. _You can never go wrong with Coldplay. I crane my neck, looking back until our house is out of view. I sigh, feeling myself drifting off to sleep.

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
><em> I don't care if you do, ooh<em>  
><em> 'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars<em>  
><em> I think I saw you<em>

* * *

><p>"We're here, Beatrice. Wake up!" I slowly open my eyes, my eyelids heavy. Caleb is looking at me impatiently. "C'mon, we have to say goodbye and everything too." I slowly slide off my seat and jump out of the car. We are in front of a big building that spreads throughout the land. The architecture and design, I must say is amazing. It incorporates modern and antique feels to it, making it look like a modern Hogwarts.<p>

"A little help here, Tris?" Caleb says, grabbing one of my luggages. I slowly snap back to action and help out Caleb and my parents. When we finally finish transporting all of Caleb's and my stuff into the building, we make our way to the office which is in the front of the building. A lady with a neat bun and kind eyes sits behind the office. She stands up as we come in and welcomes us with a big smile.

"Hi, you must be the Priors," she says, shaking our hands one by one. "We have been expecting you. I'm Johanna Reyes." My parents introduces themselves and I bite my lip nervously. Some staff appears and take our luggage away.

"Why don't your children get settled and we'll talk? She suggests to our parents. They nod slowly, both not ready to leave their children.

They hug us one by one and I hold on tight. "I love you both... We'll call every week," dad says, with tears leaking. I hardly ever see my dad cry. Maybe only a few times my whole life. But mostly, during soccer matches that he watches. It's either rage or tears when his team loses.

"We will come visit too!" Mom adds, kissing Caleb and I on the cheek.

"We'll miss you!" Caleb says for me. My throat closes up but I force a slight smile. "I love you guys."

"Don't cause any trouble and Caleb," mom looks to him, her voice turning firm, "take care of your sister, yes?" He nods.

"Say 'hi' to Tobias for me?" Mom asks, turning to me. I nod. We say our last goodbyes and a student representative is assigned to show us each, our rooms. I am separated from Caleb and lead in the opposite direction.

"Hi, I'm Cara," the tall girl, showing my room raises her hand and I shake it stiffly. "I am the co-representative of the seniors."

"Oh.. You're the same year level as Caleb then." She raises both eyebrows.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah." I confirm.

"So tomorrow, head to the office in the morning to get your timetable, the rules and guidlines will be explained to you and you will head to your first class. Since, you've come in the middle of the year, it is a bit hard to catch up. But don't worry," she assures me. "If you need any help, just ask your classmates or come to me."

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"Now, boys and girls aren't allowed to be in each other's rooms during weekdays. Your roomate's name is Christina Kravitz. Try to get along with your roomate. You won't be able to swap," she warns me.

"Got it." We stop to a halt in front of a room. I look at the room initial and number: B6

"Here's a map." She hands me a map and I take it. "I circled your room on it, so you can find your way back. Your luggage is already in there." I nod.

"Thanks for your help!"

"You're welcome." She opens the door and hands me a key. "Students cannot lock their doors at night in case of emergency," she informs. As we walk in, the room is dark. My room mate must be asleep right now. It is a four hour drive so it must be about 11. Cara clicks on the light, evincing two single beds, closet, study table and couches. A bookshelf is placed on the side of the room, already filled with books. The room is already decorated with plenty of posters of movie stars and the room seems fairly messy, with a few pieces of clothing piled on the ground. The girl groans and stirs in her bed, unaware of what's going on.

"The hell's going on..." She whines, sitting up. She has light brown skin, dark chin length hair and attractive facial features. She realizes what's happening and quickly tries to compose herself.

"This is your new roommate," Cara explains, looking around awkwardly. Christina jumps out of her bed, nearly tripping and makes her way to me, with a smile on her face despite her sleepy state. "Hi, I was told that I'd get a new roommate, but I didn't know you'd be coming at this time of night," she says lightly. "Hi, I'm Christina."

"I'm Bea-" I stop myself.

"I'm sorry... Your name is Bee?" I chuckle.

"No... No... I'm... Tris." _A new name for a new experience. _Technically Tris isn't new, but only Tobias calls me that. Beatrice seems to formal anyway.

"Oh, well... Welcome," she spreads her arms out gesturing the room. "It's kinda messy... I forgot to clear up. I'm sorry," she says sincerely.

"No! No, it's fine," I say.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you then," Cara announces. "Don't stay up late. Curfew's supposed to be 10:30." She closes the door behind her and I start sorting through my luggage. Christina sits down next to me on the bed and starts helping out.

"Thanks... You really don't have to help though," I say.

"Don't be silly," she dismisses. "I've always wanted a roommate from the start of the year. And now I finally got one!" She beams at me and I find myself thanking the universe for giving me her as my roommate.

"So how do you find this boarding school?" I ask, whilst folding my clothes.

"Well," she starts, picking up a plain grey top and folding it for me, "I came here two years ago when I got some pretty bad grades. My parents forced me here and at first, I was pissed. Then I start opening up to people and start making life long friends." I nod.

"What brings you here?" She asks.

"Um... My parents had a great job opportunity in Spain..."

"Cool..."

"_And_ my best friend moved here a few months ago." Suddenly, she jumps up, her warm brown autumn eyes wide. "You must be Four's best friend!"

I cock my head to the side. "Four?"

Her face falters at my confusion. "That's not him?"

"He's tall, blue eyes, athletic..." I hesitate before saying this. "Good looking." I've never really admit that before, to me he's the little boy I met at the playground. But hearing other girls talk about him, makes me consider it.

"That's him!" I shake my head. "I'll prove it!"

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. "How?"

"I'll take him to you!"

"Okay," I shrug. "We'll see tomorrow."

"No!" She sits down with me again, her eyes shining with giddiness. "I'm take you now."

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! **

**WELCOME 2015! **

**~Kim **


	3. Abs

**Here is chapter 3! Wrote this on my iPad so it may contain some errors! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I appreciate them a lot! **

**And yeah... I know. The title is weird but you'll get it soon enough!**

_'__Don't cause any trouble,' _I hear my mom's voice echoing in my head. Well, here I am, sneaking through the dimly lit hallways with a girl I just met to go see a guy in the dark of night. Great, now the universe is going to punish me.

"We are so gonna get caught," I mutter to myself. But Christina seems to catch it and rolls her eyes at me.

"No we're not," she says quietly. "Me and the gang always sneak off every Friday night." Then her voice goes pitchy. "I can't wait for you to meet them!" She squeals, turning back to me. I shush her but smile nonetheless. We are somewhat taking an extremely circuitous route and turning a lot of corners.

"Where are the guy's dorms? It can't take this long to get there..."

"We're taking a longer route because some teachers are still roaming around. We don't want to get caught."

"There are still teachers around at this time of night?" I ask in incredulity, my mouth shaping into an 'o'.

"Sometimes... But better to be safe than sorry." After a minute, Christina stops at a door belonging to a room: T10.

She knocks softly but urgently on the door and I hold my breath. Everything goes silent and I tap my foot impatiently on the velvet carpet. I glance hesitantly at Christina and she knocks again, but this time, more loudly.

Then, the door opens revealing a shirtless Tobias. Even in his sleepy state, he looks like a model. Yes, I admit the dude can be a model. He has a spare upper lip, full upper lip and his eyes are a deep-set dark blue, so dark that they're almost black. In the faint light, the small patch on the left iris right next to the corner of his eye shines.

"Tris?" He says semiconsciously. I smile and my heart leaps with joy seeing him here. "Tris!" He grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug, his muscles squeezing me. I wrap my arms around his waist despite his... Shirtless-ness.

"Since when did you work out, mate..." I squeak. When we pull away, he smirks then gestures me and Christina to come in his room. "Why didn't you call me?" He asks, as he turns on the light.

"I just came about a half hour ago," I reply. The room is lit up and It seems to be split into two sides. The contrast of the two sides are ineffable. Tobias' side is extremely neat with books properly stacked on the shelf and his study table, organised with binders on the table. Except for his unmade bed, his side is completely spotless. Then like there's an invisible territory mark, his roommate's side is extremely messy. Similar to Christina's room but three times messier. Unlike Christina though, his roommate is in deep sleep, snoring loudly, sprawled across his bed, unfazed by the light.

But then, I catch myself staring at Tobias' abs. _The hell did those get there? _"Tris... You're staring at my abs," he states.

"On the record..." I start, my voice slightly shaking. "They were staring at me."

"Amen to that, sister," Christina hollers, from behind me.

"What? See something you like?" He smirks. Just as I'm saying 'no', Christina says 'yes'. I turn around and roll my eyes at her.

"I'll just stand out and guard... Then..." She says awkwardly, opening the door and stepping outside. After she's gone, I turn back to Tobias.

"You were gone for only five months and suddenly those... _Things_ just suddenly pop out?"

He chuckles and moves to me. "I've missed you, Tris." I smile.

"I've missed you too Tob-"

"Four," he interrupts me.

"What?"

"Everyone calls me Four," he explains. "When I came here, I thought I should have a fresh start... You know. I'm finally free of Marcus." I stay silent as his eyes dim down. I sit down on his bed and he sits beside me.

"He's still paying for the boarding school, right?"

He scoffs. "Would have to. He's the one who shipped me here," he says bitterly. His furrow his eyebrows and looks down heavily.

"Has he come visit you?"

Tobias looks at me incredulously. "You know the answer, Tris..." Marcus has been an emotionally distant father ever since he lost his wife- Tobias' mother to a fire. You'd think that it would bring them closer but it hasn't. In my opinion, Marcus is a coward that neglects his child. Why couldn't he man up and be there for his own son? I know I may sound pretty insensitive but Tobias has lived years without a mother _or_ a father. It's unfair to him and he sure as hell does not deserve that. We stay silent for awhile and I stroke his shoulder in a soothing manner.

"I know that four is your favourite number but did you really have to make it your nickname?" I say, lightly, passing it off as a joke. He chuckles and looks at me.

"Whatever... So how's Mr. and Mrs. Prior?"

"My parents are fine. They missed you too but had to leave for their flight in Spain right away."

He nods. "I'm just glad you're finally here. I can't wait for you to meet the gang."

"Me too!" I smile. He then takes a deep breath and looks at me intently, his face turning dead serious, making me feel like something's wrong.

"Tell me," I say. "I know there's something going on..." He nods and I bite my lip. "Are-are you dying?" Tobias throws me a questioning glance.

"Are you mental, Tris? No!" I shrug and lean back with my arms spreading on the covers while I'm still sitting on the edge.

"Then what is it?"

"I haven't told you this, because I guess... It wasn't really serious yet," he mutters.

"Four, cut the crap and tell me, already. I still have classes tomorrow too ya know," I say a little too harshly.

He sighs. "I have a girlfriend."

The universe just frick'n dropped a bomb into my world.

**Phew! So how's everything going? Is my writing alright? The characters? What do you guys think Tris' reaction will be? Please fave, follow and review! Tell me your thoughts :)**

**~Kim xo**


	4. She Wolf

**Two chapters in one day? Who's your favourite gal? (MOI) **

I look at him, unblinkingly. He's so used to my reactions now that he just stares back. "Are you truck'n me!" I shout. He jerks back at my outburst and his roommate starts stirring in his bed probably due to my loud voice. Tobias shushes me and I groan.

"No!" He hisses.

"C'mon," I say, shifting my sitting position. I cross my legs on the bed and face Tobias. "What's the whore's name?"

"Tris..." He reprimands. But he's not angry. _Too used to my crude mouth, I guess. _"I was kidding!" I say, throwing my hands up. "What's she like? How long have you been together?"

"About two months?" He says uncertainly.

"So... You've been dating this chick for about sixty days and _never _had the thought of telling me about her?" My eyes darken and Tobias quickly reaches out to me but I smack his hands away. "I'm your best friend! We tell each other _everything_!"

"Look, I didn't know if things were serious and I just didn't know how you'd react."

I fold my arms and scoff. "I'd be happy for you, brainless!" He sighs and drops his hands down. "It's not like I'm the girl best friend who's hopelessly and secretly in love with you," I say with bunny ears hand gestures.

"You're in love with my abs," he corrects, with a smirk.

"The whole world should be, Eaton." I shake my head disappointingly at him and he sighs.

"Her name is Emma and she's really friendly," he says, looking down. "You two might hit it off."

I soften up. "Do we have anything in common?" He scoffs.

"_No_," he replies. My eyebrows knit together and I pout.

"Wha-?"

"She's the complete opposite of you," he chuckles. "She's actually friendly."

I slap him on the back but it doesn't seem to effect him one bit. "And she's not violent!" I roll my eyes and he starts tickling me, his fingers jabbing into my ribs until I can't even breathe.

"Stop!" I splutter. "I swear... I will destroy you!" I manage to choke out. He continues and now I'm lying on the bed, laughing hysterically.

"Four." We stop and turn around to his roommate sitting on the bed, his eyes half closed, half open. "You crazy kids are very loud." He is also very handsome with his dark eyes and bronze skin, giving him a foreign vibe. He has a snake tattoo that curls around his ear lobe. And since the universe is punishing me, he is also shirtless, showing off a decorative tattoo on his waist. I clear my throat and sit up.

"Sorry, man. Go back to sleep," Tobias says.

He shakes his head. "Who's your _friend_?" He asks, raising his eyebrows and shuffling his copper hair.

"I'm Tris," I say before Tobias can reply. "I'm new here."

"Oh... You're the best friend that Four's been talking about!" Tobias shifts uncomfortably and I smile smugly.

"Yes. Why yes I am." He stands up and offers me his hand. "I'm Uriah Pedrad." I go in for a formal handshake but he turns it into a half shake half high five kind of thing that guys always do.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Hey Tris..." I turn to the door, where Christina is standing. "We need to go back now. It's like past midnight." She notices Uriah and gives a wave. "Hey, I'll see you in chem tomorrow!" He winks at her and she closes the door.

"Well... I guess I'll see you both tomorrow?" Uriah nods and and flashes a grin at me.

"I hope so." My cheeks turn red and I scold myself for being such a girl. Four clears his throat and I turn back.

"You have a girlfriend, Uri!" Tobias says gruffly. My heart sinks a bit and but I maintain my current facial expression.

"Chill. I'm loyal to Marlene. I'm just saying that I hope we'll become plutonic friends." Tobias rolls his eyes and I shrug.

"See you!" I quickly give Tobias a hug, a last goodbye to Uriah and quickly skid off.

Two shirtless guys in one night._ Could this be a sign from the universe?  
><em>

_Puh-lese..._

* * *

><p>"So where is she!" I yell, feeling like my insides are going to explode with excitement. I shake my leg uncontrollably and shift around on my chair.<p>

"Calm down, Tris..." Tobias looks away from me but then whips his head back, locking my eyes into an intense gaze.

"Did anyone give you sugar today?" I laugh nervously, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Energy drink," I mutter. Tobias slams his hand on his table and scowls at me.

"You know what they do to you!" Two years ago, I was sort of battling an addiction to those flashy cans. I drank about 10 cans at night just to finish a paper due the next morning and I completely broke down.

"Look, I only had like two cans. I didn't have much sleep last night so I asked Uriah if I could have some." He looks to the back of the classroom at Uriah who is sitting with his girlfriend Marlene. At first, I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't single, but seeing them makes me feel glad that the universe brought those two love birds together. Earlier on, I met Marlene and she seems like the sweetest person on earth. She has an oval face, framed by her blonde ringlets and grass green eyes.

"Uri!" Uriah turns his attention to Tobias.

"Yeah?"

"Never ever give Tris energy drinks," he warns. I groan. I absolutely hate it when he's like this. So protective. Don't get get me wrong, I can be extremely stupid at times... Well most of the time. But it just makes me feel like a child, even though I'm definitely built like one.

"Why?" Tobias' face lights up slightly again, his lips curving up.

"She goes nuts," he mouths. I whack him in the head and he turns back to me whilst Uriah and Marlene laughs. "Now Tris, I have missed you but all this... Violence is _not_ what I hoped to endure." I huff in annoyance and he rubs my head, ruffling my hair. I blow all the strands away from my face as he finishes and proceed with a glare.

"You know, I'm starting to think this 'Emma' isn't real." I turn back and start opening my textbook. _Chemistry. _Why do I have start off in my new school with Chemistry?

"Oh, she's real. She has music with us last period," he says, placing his arms on the table.

"Right," I wink at him, with a pencil twirling in my hand.

"Tris. She is real," he insists.

"Yeah and I'm Beyonce," I reply sarcastically, winking at him again. Then I drop my pen and find my mind wandering away. "Gosh... Why can't I be Queen B?" I say dreamily. He rolls his eyes and turns back, in front of the board as our teacher enters. She has platinum blonde hair and navy pencil skirt, with a nefarious vibe to her. I look at my time table and read her name: Jeanine Mathews.

Tobias nudges me. "Hey, where's Christina?" He whispers.

"I don't know, I left early this morning to get my time table."

"Eaton!" We both look to the front, and the teacher glares at us with ferocity. "And... Prior. You must be the new girl." I can feel the whole class' eyes on me, making my face grow hot.

"Yeah..." I say.

"Well..." She travels to me and I squirm under her patronizing gaze. "Since you've come in the middle of the year, you must have a lot to catch up on. I suggest you pay attention. You could actually learn something useful. Something that your old school couldn't teach you."

I tense up. "And what's that?" I look straight into her ice cold eyes.

"Respect." I can feel Tobias' grip on my arm, trying to restrain me from doing anything like punching this wolf in the face. I clench my jaw and look down.

"Respect goes both ways," I reply evenly.

She purse her lips. "Learn your place, Miss Prior." She walks back to her desk and looks at me. "Detention after school-" Then she is interrupted by Christina skidding into the class, her hair sticking in all different direction, looking flustered. Her uniform is poorly put on and her tie is loosely done. "With Miss Kravitz," she finishes. Christina seems to catch what's going on and she groans, slipping into the seat next to me.

It's only the second day of this term and you're already late. Not good enough." As Jeanine sorts out her lesson, Christin sneaks a whisper.

"Why'd _you_ get in trouble?"

"Long story. She basically picked on me because I'm the new girl."

"Yeah, she's a real bitch. Well, we have plenty of time to rant on in detention," she says sarcastically.

"Don't even."

I can feel Tobias rubbing soothing circles on my arm and it calms me. Well, not fully. _This bitch has got to go down. _

**Next chapter, you're going to meet Emma Worthington (aka. Four girlfriend... FOR NOW...) Is she nice? Bitchy? I guess you'll find out.  
><strong>

**Please fave, follow and REVIEW! They keep me going! **

**~Kim xo**


	5. Divergent

**Hello to my new readers! I've had a few complications with the technical stuff on my account and had to delete this story and upload it again. So here is the NEW chapter that haven't been updated, not even on the previous version of the story.**

**Thank you for your reviews. KEEP THEM COMING!**

"So where are your friends?" I ask, as we make our way to a table in the dining hall.

"They'll be here," he replies, still standing up as I slide in my seat. It's currently lunch break and the dining hall is packed with students. After an insulting class of chemistry which includes the teacher picking on me for unknown answers, I must say, my pride is partly wounded. "We always sit on this table."

"What? Is this like the popular table or something?" I joke.

He smirks. "Something like that."

"Well if your friends are anything like the popular group in our old school, I'm afraid I'll have to ditch you bitches and 'skedaddle' like what Kelly Parker told me to do when I accidentally bumped unto her." Tobias laughs.

"Oh yeah, I was there." And he stood up for me. Being the hottie of the school can have its perks for himself _and_ for his best friend. I look up at him. He looks more carefree and relaxed. It must be the tension from Marcus' presence that had disappeared. But not entirely. Inside, I know he still wishes for his father's approval like any other boy.

Suddenly, I realize I've been staring at him for too long. "Look Tris, I know you have a thing for abs, but seriously, I'm not even shirtless." I break the stare and redeem myself. "I was just looking at how dapper you look in that uniform, it contemplates for your tiny brain." I smile innocently at him. But in all fairness, he does look very… Nice. His uniform consists of a white shirt and a red and yellow tie with black pants. He makes the uniform look casual on him and plus, it still shows off his muscles. _I swear to the universe, I still don't know how those guns got there._ He shakes his head.

"What about you? The Tris Prior wearing a skirt?"

I scowl at him for reminding me of the issue. Skirts and dresses are the only options for girls and it kind of bothers me. I am not a tomboy. In fact, I can be girly when I want to, but I miss the days where I can just wake up, go to school without having to worry about sitting properly. Skirts restrict girls to only a few sitting positions and it is acutely uncomfortable.

"What about Winters? How will us girls survive?" I complain loudly, trying to prove my struggle.

"You're Tris Prior. You'll figure something out. You always do." _He's right. I survive._ "I'll get us some food. What do you want?"

"What's good," I answer. "I'll have what you're having." He nods and heads to the front of the hall to wait in line.

"Tris!" I turn my head to the left and spot Christina with a guy walking towards me. As they get closer I see the the guy is very cute. He has celery green eyes and short brown curls with a hooked nose, slim face and lean figure. They sit down with arms linked together.

"Hey Tris, so this is Will… My boyfriend." He gives a wave and I smile.

"Hey… You're in my psych class right?" I ask, pretty certain on my prediction.

"Yeah, I think I saw you in class." he says with a slight British accent. I think back to my previous lesson and remember that Will is a bit of a genius. He answered all of the questions correctly when the teacher asked and even got one of his work presented to the class. The thing I like about him is that he seems very modest.

"Wow, you seem to know your stuff," I compliment. Before he can say anything, Christina budges in.

"Yeah, he's a total nerd," she says, pecking him on the cheek. He laughs and addresses me. "You know, since you came during the year, I can definitely help you catch up."

"That would be awesome," I reply. Just then, someone slides into the seat next to me and it's Uriah with a tray of food.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He says, with a mouth full of food. A crumb of bread lands on my cheek and I exhale sharply, wiping it off with my index finger.

"Uriah?"

"Hmm?" He says, still shoving food into his mouth.

"Marlene is one lucky girl." Christina and Will snickers and Uriah glares at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he mocks. "You're just jealous because you're a girl, and you can't stuff your face with yummy food without scaring any dudes off."

"Yeah, well I have boobs so…" He looks back at me.

"Fair enough." We all laugh and that's when Marlene comes with her textbooks in hand.

"Guess what happened?"

"What?" Will asks. She slams her books down with a thud and sits beside Uriah.

"Lynn."

"Who's Lynn?" I ask, looking at everyone. But no one answers. "Guys?"

"She's my roommate," Marlene finally explains. "We were best friends but after I met Uriah and the gang at the end of last year, I kind of stopped hanging out with her… She got mad and it doesn't help being in the same room with her every day and night." I try to imagine waking up in a world where Tobias has stopped being my friend, where I ceased to exist in his life. It would completely destroy me.

"Why couldn't you include Lynn in the gang?"

"Don't you think I've tried?" She says exasperatedly. She places her arms on the table and rests her chin on it. Uriah stops eating and throws an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, it was so awkward," Christina adds. "She kept glaring at us, and every time we tried to make conversation with her, she would just grunt or scoff."

I nod and turn back to Marlene. "So what happened?"

"Well, when I got back to my room before lunch, I found out she 'accidentally' spilt coffee on my English paper…" She sits up again. "Due today!" She throws her hands up in frustration. "Thank god, I have another copy saved up." Her eyes widen and she stands up, taking her books too. "Which reminds me, I have to head to the library to print it out." She gives Uriah a quick kiss and bounces off.

"Speaking of roommates... Who's yours?" I ask, directed to Will.

"This bloke name Al. He's kind of annoying to be honest," he says hesitantly. "I mean, he's a good guy but he's always whiny and he seems to be trailing behind me all the time."

I nod. "Roommates..." I breathe out.

"Hey, you don't have _anything _to complain about!' Christina warns me.

I raise my hand in surrender. "Never said I did." I smile.

"So where's Four?" She asks.

"Four?" My goes blank for a few seconds. _Oh right..._ _Tobias. _She raises her eyebrows at me and I fake a laugh. "Oh, he's getting lunch for me."

"Yes I am." I look back and Tobias is there with two trays of food in hand. "Eat up," he says, sitting down.

"Thanks." I start eating up my sandwich and it's safe to say, it's not half bad. "So is this all of 'the gang', or are we missing someone?"

"Well, there's Marlene and... Zeke," Tobias answers.

"Who's Zeke?"

"My bro. He's a senior," Uriah replies, digging into his second burger.

"We don't see him much because his lunch times are different from ours," Will informs me.

"I see..." I trail off. "So, how did you all meet?"

"Dauntless meeting," Christina answers.

I cock my head to the side. "Dauntless?"

"Yeah, we have houses: Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, Candor and Dauntless. You did a test before coming, right? The Aptitude Test?"

"Yeah... But I didn't get any of those options as my results."

They all stay silent, glancing at each other. Even Uriah stopped eating. "What?" I ask, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Will clears his throat. "So, what did you get?"

"Um... Divergent." They open their mouths in shock and I look to Tobias who has an amused look on his face. "You get to pick your house," he says casually, crossing his arms.

"Really? Why?"

"Divergent means that you can belong into almost every one of the houses," Christina explains.

"Yeah, it's extremely rare. Four's got it," Uriah says. I look to Tobias and he smiles at me.

"So... I'm special?" I conclude. They nod and I pump my fist in the air.

"So do I just..." I trail off.

"You go to the office and sign up for a faction," Will instructs.

"Faction?"

"It can also be called factions," Christina explains. "And you better choose Dauntless!" She threatens playfully, pointing a fork at me.

I laugh. "I'm Divergent. I can do anything."

* * *

><p>"So am I finally going to meet your imaginary girlfriend or what?" I tease, as we make our way to music class. He nudges me playfully in the arm.<p>

"She's real, Tris."

"So where did you guys meet?" Before he can answer though, I crack up. "In your dreams? Hey-oh!" Tobias rolls his eyes.

"Tris seriously, you know how much I suck at relationships," he says, his voice low. He scratches the back of his neck and I smile warmly at him.

"Don't worry," I say. "Your best friend's a pro." I gesture to myself with my thumbs, flashing him a wide grin.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "You've never been in a relationship before."

"No," I admit. "But I _am_ a girl. And trust me when I say this: If this Emma chick claims she's 'not like most girls', she's like 'most girls'."

He laughs. "Hate it when girls say that."

"True... And don't worry. Tonight, I'll do a background check on this girl. Do some digging. I'll check her Facebook, Instagram, Twitter... Bascially every other social media that's she's participating in, to see if she's actually a psycho or not. Ya know... The usual drill."

He chuckles. "Now _you_ sound psycho!" I feign looking hurt and punch him in the shoulder (By the way, his shoulder is made of steel.)

"I've missed you so much, Tris," he says softly, looking into my eyes. I've always thought his eyes were a very fascinating colour; I've seen in a lot of cliche films where the girl says the guy's eyes are dreamy but Tobias put those guys to shame. His eyes are a lazy and hazy bluey gray colour that is the definition of 'dreamy'.

"I'm here now aren't I?" He smiles and we continue walking to music class which is all the way across campus. We are about a few meters away from the door when Tobias stops to a halt.

"What's wrong?" He bites his lip and scratches his neck again.

"She's in there already." I chuckle and shake my head.

"Then let's go."

"See that blonde over there?" He points into the classroom. The room has a stage at the front and a row of chairs on the ground set in a circle. I look to the blonde sitting on one of the chairs. She is skimming her phone, crossing her legs on the chair, wearing the uniform dress. As we get closer I inspect her more closely. She has short, straight blonde hair with dark highlights and light brown eyes that are almond shaped. She's tall with a good figure and nice facial features.

"She's cute," I comment.

Tobias sucks in a breath. "Yeah... She's kind of mad at me right now."

**Ooooh... What did he do? And what is your impression of this Emma?  
><strong>

**Please follow, favourite and leave REVIEWS telling me your thoughts!**

**~Kim xo**


	6. Apparently

**Here it is! Chapter 6 :D Thank you so much for the new follows and favourites! I have read all your reviews and I guess all your predictions for Emma are going to answered.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Previously...**

_"She's cute," I comment._

_Tobias sucks in a breath. "Yeah... She's kind of mad at me right now."_

_"Wha-Why?" I stutter. "What did you do?"_

**... ... ...**

"I-" But before he can answer, our music teacher calls us in from the doorway.

"Come on, kids!" Tobias sighs and we make our way in, joining Christina and Marlene who are the only other people I know in the room. We sit down on one of the chairs next to them and I look to Emma who is still on her phone. She seems to catch up on what's going on so she looks up to the teacher and puts her phone away. Her eyes scan the room and stops when they land on Tobias.

"She's look'n at you," I mutter through my teeth, keeping my head straight. Emma's eyes darken and she purse her thin lips. "She looks pissed…"

"I get it!" He hisses, crossing his arms. Our music teacher- Tori Wu walks up on stage and she gestures everyone to listen. She has rough dark hair and sharp, exotic facial features. Her body is covered in cool multiple tattoos and she's wearing a simple black tank top and jeans.

"Welcome back to semester two, everyone. I have a huge announcement. But first, I'd like to welcome a new student." I freeze and Christina looks to me, with a smile on her face.

Everyone's eyes fall on me, including Emma's and her girl-friends'. They start whispering to each other, eyeing me down and I swallow the lump in my throat. _Are they talking about me? _

"Beatr-"

"It's Tris," I say, raising my hand up. Tori looks at me and smiles. She taps a finger on her chin and gestures me to stand up. I slowly rise up and nearly trip on my feet. I hear Emma's friends giggle at me and my face grows hot.

"Introduce yourself."

"Uh… My name's Tris Prior. I just moved here yesterday along with my brother Caleb. I'm sixteen years old and… Yeah." I sit down again and I see Emma scanning me up and down, condescendingly.

"Do you play any instruments, Tris?"

"Yeah, the keyboard and a bit of guitar," I answer. She nods.

"Do you sing?"

"Um… No, no I don't." I say, even though I sing 24/7. Sometimes, I feel like I sing just as much as I breathe. My mother said as soon as I started talking, I sang.

"That's not true," Tobias butts in. Tori's attention sways to Tobias and I poke him in the ribs sharply. He flinches slightly but continues. "Tris is a great singer. I've heard her." I look down and bite my lip.

"Is that true?" Tori asks, looking at me.

"I sing really great… In the shower. Where no one can hear me," I reply awkwardly, fidgeting with my hands. Now, Emma is also giggling, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Why don't you come up and sing something for us." Everyone looks at me expectantly and Christina nudges me.

"I-I'm fine…" I murmur.

"Tris, in this class, you will learn plenty of musical set of skills and the history behind music… But you will also learn how to perform in front of an audience. You will be more confident." I nod and she smiles warmly at me. "You don't have to perform today." I breathe a sigh of relief. "Wasn't planning to anyway," I mutter to myself. She carries on, talking about the skills we are going to gain in this music class.

"Can you really sing?" Christina whispers.

Tobias leans into me, to talk to Christina. "Yeah. When she was like twelve, she posted song covers on YouTube." I glare at Tobias but he doesn't look guilty at all. He just shrugs. "You're a great singer, Tris. I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"You have your own YouTube channel?" Christina asks, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah... But it was ages ago. I stopped posting videos a year later."

"Why?"

"Life, Chris. I was starting High School and I didn't want people to know about it," I say a little harshly. She stops asking questions and leans back in her chair. Our attention goes back to Tori.

"I also have a big announcement." She clasps her hands together and smirks. "For the very first time, Divergent boarding school is hosting a music competition!" Everyone lights up in the room and whispers excitedly to each other. "Each music teacher will have to decide which group or duos or solos are going through to the actual contest." I sit up straighter and see from the corner of my eye, Tobias, leaning forward, grasping every word Tori is saying. "Consider this like an audition. Anyone can enter, but since you all picked Music as an elective, all of you will be forced to audition." She pauses a bit. "You can start picking your groups... Partners... Whatever. Start planning!" She ushers everyone to spread out across the room. A lot of people stand up, and move to their groups.

Tobias grabs my shoulder. "Dibs on Tris." I roll my eyes and beside us, Christina and Marlene laughs.

"Is she _that_ good?" Marlene asks, grinning.

"_Apparently_," I answer. They scatter off to sit on the floor in the corner of the room and start discussing which song they should sing. Everybody seems to spread out throughout the room too, loudly discussing about their performance.

"So what song should we do?" Tobias asks, taking out his notebook.

I spot Emma glaring at us from the other side of the room and I turn back to Tobias. "Are you sure your girlfriend is okay with us paired up? You can like do a duet with her or something."

"Nah... You can never do a solo without getting stage fright, anyway," he says brusquely.

"You don't have to do this for me. I'll just join Christina and Marlene," I suggest.

He shakes his head and looks up at me. "I _want_ to do this. Besides, we've always paired up for everything. Why do you want to stop now?" He asks, his voice strong and firm. I look into his eyes and they are full of resilience and strength.

"I don't know... You have a girlfriend," I mutter, looking down.

"That doesn't mean, our relationship has to change. You're my best friend." I smile and take his hands.

"You're the best, you know that?" He chuckles.

"Besides, she's the one mad at me." He shrugs. "Oh, and you know I don't sing."

"What's she mad about?"

"No idea..." He says.

"_What_? How can you not know?" I ask, baffled.

"Look... Apparently, I forgot our one... Or-or two month anniversary or something." He shrugs and I slap my hand to my forehead in frustration, letting go of his hand.

"Great, your dating one of those girls now."

"You have to help me Tris..." He says, placing both his hands behind his head, flexing his muscles unconsciously. "She's trying to change everything about me. First, she said I'm being too distant, then she said I'm not intimate enough with her. She even accused me of cheating!"

"Then why don't you dump her ass?" I reason.

He sighs. "She's the school's principal's daughter..."

I clamp my hand over my mouth and stifle a giggle. " Oh... Eaton, you are so screwed."

"Apparently... I am."

"_Apparently_," I repeat, leaning back on my chair. "Sounds like one needy bitch."

"She can be nice, Tris. But she's just so immature, you know?"

I shake my head. "No. She's a bitch." He sighs. "Okay... Reality time with yo girl Tris." I take his shoulders and force eye contact. "Do you want break up with her? Or do you want to continue this godforsaken, crappy relationship?"

"I don't know..." He looks away, but I force him to look at me by firmly turning his shoulders back.

"Four." He focuses on me, noticing that it's my first time using his nickname. "This is not how a relationship works. Relationships are full of sacrifices and you can't be the only one making them or changing yourself to fit the other person's references. This obviously won't last long, and the more you try to fake it, the more people are going to end up getting hurt." His face falters as he realizes I'm right.

"This is obviously not love... It-it's just some disposable thing that's not worth fighting for," I say softly.

He nods, with a weary expression on his face. "I have to end things with her don't I?"

I let go of his shoulders and sigh. "You also owe it to her. You can't keep leading her on, it's unfair to her. The universe will punish you if you don't," I warn.

He nods. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good..."

"Hey..." I look to him and he has a lop sided smile on his face. "Call me Tobias when the others aren't around. It feels right."

I smile then snatch his notebook out of his hand and tap a pencil on my chin. "So... What song should we do?"

**So... What song do you guys think Tris should sing? And now, what do you think of Emma? Were your predictions right? Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Kim xo**


	7. Ring-Leader

**So, sorry this took a long time to write! Thank you for your reviews! Here are my responses:**

**BabyCrocodile: You're very right! We shouldn't judge this character right away until we get a little more information. Well, thanks to this chapter, you will.**

**pennstate13: I love Sia too! **

** : Well, keep guessing and tell me all your theories! Who knows, you could be right! :D**

**Guest: I don't know how sitting cross legged and skimming through your phone is 'bitchy' but there's one thing I know... And that's phones are AWESOME! Thanks for reading and please keep supporting my story!**

**P.S. I must confess, I have sat cross legged skimming through my phone before. I have no shame ;) **

**... ... ...**

**SONG CREDITS**

**Titanium- David Guetta ft. Sia**

**... ... ... **

"Tris, come on!" Christina whines. I take a bite from my apple and flick through my chemistry textbook, trying to force all the information into my brain in a limited amount of time.

"No, Chris. I need to study."

She climbs onto my bed, with a pout on her face. "But you have every other day to study!"

"Look," I sit up, "imagine this: I walk into the class all badass and everything, you know… The pull of the chair, the flick of the hair, then I sit down. Jeanine 'BigMouth' will be behind her desk and just like every time I'm in the class, she will probably pick on me to answer an impossible question." I look up in thin air, visioning it, along with Christina. "But this time, I'll answer it correctly and she will be stunned by my brilliant mind, so stunned that her brains will fry. Hence, the day I end her reign of terror." I lie down on my stomach again, reading the text over.

"I guess that would be pretty badass." Christina sighs, spreading herself out on the bed. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing and I hold up my hands to silence her. I grab the phone by my side on the bed and answer it.

"Hello?"

_"__Honey, how are you doing?" _

"Mom!" I slide off my bed and stand up, with a crazy grin in my face. "It's going great!"

_"__What time is it there?" _

"Um…" I glance at the clock on the wall. "It's about seven thirty, I just had dinner."

_"Did you make any friends?" _I feel like a kid again, when my mother asked me if I made any friends after my first day of preschool.

"Yeah, my roommate's awesome." I glance at Christina who's still on bed and she winks at me. "So.. How's _Spain_?" I ask. To be honest, I really wish I could be the one in Spain.

_"Oh... Well it has a lot to offer,"_ she says with a forced chuckle._ "But there have been endless meetings and your father's pretty stressed." _

"I see... Well my music program is really good. I'm auditioning for the music contest with Tobias."

_"That's great, darl..." _She trails off._ "Look, I have to get back in. I'll call you tomorrow and get your father on the phone. I haven't got the time to check up on your brother, can you do that?"_ My parents don't have to worry about Caleb as much as they do for me. I'm the youngest. The trouble maker. Basically, I'm not the big 'momma's boy.'

"Yeah, I will! Bye, l'll talk to you soon!"

_"I love you so much sweetie. Stay safe."_

I smile. "Love you." I hang up and turn around to a confused looking Christina.

"Who's Tobias?"

I freeze, my eyes wide. "Uh... Who-who's Tobias?" I stutter.

"That's what I asked."

"And that's what_ I _asked."

"Tris..." She chastises, sitting up.

"Chris..." I copy her tone.

"Who's Tobias? You said you were going to audition with Tobias." She stands up and crosses her arms, her voice firm.

"Oh!" I throw my hands up to my head. "I thought you said Toby!" I lie.

"Uh... No ya didn't," she says, shaking her head. "You repeated my question, saying 'Tobias' before."

"But... Who's Toby?" I ask, trying to confuse her.

"A made up person."

"Then who's Tobias?"

"I don't know!" She yells, with her hands on her hips.

I pause for a second. "_Exactly_..."

Her face scrunches up in annoyance and confusion. "Um... Bye-bye. Gotta go," I quickly say. I rush out of the room, closing the door before I go, never once looking back.

* * *

><p>I knock on the door softly and start to shuffle my feet around, waiting. The door opens and there's Caleb with his reading glasses and his go-to lazy look: a grey t-shirt and track pants.<p>

"Tris!" He grins. I step into his room to find it _completely _spotless.

"Hey, don't you have anything of your own things from home? I could have sworn I helped carry four heavy bags with your stuff here."

"I could have sworn you didn't help carry anything at all!" He teases. I shoot him a look and he laughs. "But yeah... I didn't have the time to sort out all my stuff yet."

I feign thinking, tapping my chin and looking up in the air. "Which is code for: I was too busy studying."

He smiles then looks down on the ground. "Guilty." I move to the door towards him, placing my hands on his shoulder.

"Sometimes you have to cut loose too you know."

He nods. "I-I know." Most of the time, it's like this: Caleb studies too hard and burns himself out right before the exams. He's still a human being and the stress gets to him.

I take in a breath. "Promise, you'll make new friends and not hide in this room all day." He rolls his eyes and nods.

"Good. You can't hide from the world forever you know. There's a whole universe out there waiting for you!" I say excitedly, bouncing up and down. He shakes his head with a slight smile on his face. "If you keep missing out on things, you'll miss out on something great."

"You know, I'm kinda sick of the universe talks," Caleb jokes.

"There are plenty more to come in the future, Caleb." Then my voice becomes more stern. "Now, you promise?"

He grins. "Yeah."

I let go. "Now, that's better."

"So what's up with you?" He asks, with a laugh.

I shrug. "Met a few friends. Tobias and I are back together again."

"So the duo's back huh?"

"Yeah... Oh! And mom called. She said they're very busy and told me to check up on you."

"I see... I bet Spain is keeping them super busy."

"Yeah, apparently dad's getting really stressed."

"Well, it's a lot of pressure for the company this year."

I check the time on his clock and look back to Caleb. "Well, I gotta go! I'll check on you later!" I move to the door but before I go, I turn back. "And remember! Have _fun_!"

He sighs and rolls his eyes. 'Yeah-yeah." I chuckle and close the door. I start walking back to my room to get some change of clothes then head to the showers.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose. Fire away fire away<em>," I sing, as I let the hot water hit my skin. I am in a stall alone in the bathroom, that is until I hear a group of girls walk in. I stop singing and try to hurry up. I hate it when people can... Hear me shower. It's weird. _  
><em>

"Oh my gosh, have you even talked to Four today?" I hear a voice say, her voice pitchy. I turn off the water and stay silent. _They're talking about Tobias. _

"No, not really," A girl (probably Emma) answers. "I'm supposed to be mad at him, remember? You told me to distant myself so he will become desperate."

"Well, we all know Four isn't one to beg," another girl says.

"He's just not committed to the relationship. You told me to confront about it, but now, I think he's going to break up with me." I can hear the pain in Emma's voice and I feel guilty.

"Well, don't blame me. You did everything wrong!" Another spits, her voice harsh. "You're nothing but a loser. I told you to stop being so needy." I cringe at her words even though I'm not the one that's being directed to.

"But you told me to keep close to him. Kayley, you're the one who told me to say all those things," Emma replies, her voice small and weak. I take a peek out from the door crack and see four girls. 'Kayley' flips her blonde curls and turns to the mirror, checking her lip gloss.

"Whatever, it's not my fault you did everything _wrong_. Now look, he brought that skank to parade around after you had your little spat with him." My blood runs cold and I clench my knuckles. I can see myself walking out of this stall, kicking the door open and smacking her right in her stupid face. But it won't be a smart thing to do. _And_ because I'm naked.

"Details," she commands.

The pitchy one rushes her phone out and starts supplying her with information about me. "Her name is Tris Prior, she's sixteen and has a brother named Caleb. Apparently, she's been best friends with Four for a long time and moved here for him."

Kayley sighs. "See? They have a history, who knows what more they can be. Friends with benefits? They could be screwing each other." I grind my teeth and Emma looks down, with tears brimming in her brown doe eyes.

"What do I do?"

"Duh! You confront that hoe and tell her to keep her minxy hands away from your man."

"But I think he's going to break up with me..."

"You are so dumb!" She seethes, whipping her head back to face Emma. "You know what? Figure it out yourself! I already got you into this group, don't make me regret it. I broke my back, just to get you someone like Four. He would have never said yes to you without me! I made you who you are. You don't exist without me. Your nothing but a sore loser," she hisses. Emma starts bursting into tears and the other two girls tries to console her.

"Kayley! Her parents just had a divorce!" The other girl rebukes.

She scoffs. "Who sharpened your tongue, huh?" They stay quiet, afraid of their ring leader. "That's what I thought.." She mutters darkly. "You all have secrets and I know all of them. Now, you can be on my good side and I'll help you out. Or I can leave you to the dirt so that you can be a _nobody_, spending all of your time at home with your parents on break, watching teen mom and eating out from an ice-cream carton gaining 100 kilos, wallowing in your miserable lives." _Woah, this bitch is intense. _

"I'm sorry," Emma murmurs.

Her face softens and she tucks Emma's hair behind her ears, in a motherly like way. "I'm just looking out for you guys..." She coos. Her hands drop and she turns to the blonde. "Oh! And Bethany... Josh is finally single. I can set you guys up!"

'Bethany' (the pitchy one) squeals. "Wow! How did that happen?"

"It was done by yours truly," Kayley admits proudly.

"Wait... You sabotaged a three year relationship?" The other girl asks, her voice condescending.

"What? Bethany liked him so I gave it a little push... If you have a problem, Caitlin, then I suggest you take a good look at yourself. You wouldn't have Duke if it weren't for me..."

She doesn't say anything else.

"Wow! Thanks, Kay!" Bethany exclaims, jumping up and down. They hug but I can see Kayley rolling her eyes as they do so. _What a two-faced bitch. _

"Come on, let's get out of here!" They strut out, their heels clacking on the tiles. "Did you hear how Amanda Tonkins got a nose job?" Their giggles grow faint and I roll my eyes, quickly putting my clothes on.

It can't be a coincidence that I was right here for this conversation. If my mother hadn't called, if I hadn't gone to check up on Caleb, I could have gotten here early and miss all this. I could be in my room hanging out with Christina right now, but instead, the universe wanted me to hear this. Right to the hour, to the minute and right to the very second, everything happens for a reason.

I have a very important piece of information that the universe had just provided for me, but what does the universe want me to do with it?

**Well, some people wanted to see how Emma interacts and now I guess you can kind of make out her character. She is pretty weak and doesn't stand up for herself. None of them can. Kayley DiLaurentis may be a frequent character and as you can see, she's a real bitch. Her character is based on Alison DiLaurentis from Pretty Littles Liars (WHO'S A FAN OF PLL!). **

**So... It's kinda my BIRTHDAY! (TURNED 14). Can I get some REVIEWS? Tell me your thoughts on this dilemma!  
><strong>

**~Kim xo**


	8. The 'Emma' Thing

**Yeah! Thanks for the birthday wishes! I worked on this chapter all day, since I already had my birthday party. Please review, follow and favourite, it makes me write faster! **

***FOURTRIS* ALERT**

**SONG CREDITS**

**Elastic Heart- Sia ft. The Weeknd & Diplo  
><strong>

**... ... ...**

Sometimes, the universe gives you things. It gives you just enough for you to keep wanting more. But the world doesn't just give without a cost.

As I make my way to my room, I find my mind wandering back to those bitches' conversation. _Should I tell somebody? What about Tobias? _I contemplate about all the possible outcomes and consequences in my head, searching for the most logical solution. Then, I come to a conclusion.

I turn the knob to my door and walk in, letting myself fall on the bed face first, groaning. I sit up and grab my phone from the bed side table checking my messages.

**Tobias: **_Hey, I came to your room earlier on but you weren't there, wanna meet up? _

**Uriah: **_Hi Tris! Christina put all of our phone numbers into your phone while you were gone. We're all hanging in the lounge. _

I text back Tobias: _Not right now. Wanna meet up 2nite? Like, sneak off somewhere? _

He answers immediately: _There's a gazebo in the garden. Meet up at 11?_

I reply: _Perfect. _

Then I start calling Christina and she picks up after the third ring. _"Hey girl, we are at the lounge. Do you want directions?" _

"Chris, pretend you're speaking to someone else."

_"Uh... Um okay... A-Amelia..." _She stutters.

"Good," I praise. "Now, I need you to come back. I need some advice."

She detects my urgency and says, _"I'll be there." _

I set my phone down and wait on my bed. True to her word, Christina rushes in, throwing her handbag down on her bed. She is wearing a plain white top with denim shorts and light/minimal makeup on her face.

"Okay, spill," she commands, sitting down beside me.

Then, I spill the beans.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." She breathes out, after soaking all my dilemma in.<p>

"Yeah..."

"Well... I never liked Emma anyway and _no one_ likes their posse," she exclaims, leaning on my bed board.

"Are they popular?"

"Oh... Tris... "Christina looks at me like I am the most oblivious person in the whole world-which I am in this school. "Emma is the principal's daughter, Bethany is the school's easiest girl to bang and Kayley is the most downright evil bitch. Her family is loaded and they donate a lot of money to the school. How do you think the school could afford a music concert?"

I sigh, then my face contorts into confusion. "What about Caitlin?"

"Oh! Caitlin is just there. Kayley has some kind of hold over her. She knows a lot of things that she shouldn't."

I nod. "What do you think I should do? I want to tell Four, but I don't know what he would do with that kind of information..."

"What do you mean?"

I take a breath. "Like you said, Kayley has a lot of power and I'm scared for Four."

"You're scared that they would do something to hurt him..." She clarifies.

"Yeah..." My shoulder slump and I sigh.

"Well... I'm more scared for you... And I think Four would be too."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because yes, Kayley has power. She can use it to hurt _you_. " I stop to acknowledge this outcome.

"Yeah, but Four wouldn't get hurt. I can handle myself," I assure her. Then she smirks and lets out a chuckle. "What?"

"You and Four are so... Similar..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know..." She shakes her head, a grin plastered onto her face. "It's just an observation... You two care _a lot_ about each other."

"Of course... He's my best friend..." I say, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah... But.." She sits up straighter. "Have any of you ever had... Feelings for each other?"

I widen my eyes in horror. "No! God no!" Throughout high school, I've been _accused _of this before by the 'popular' girls. They would always deem me 'hopelessly' in love with my best friend, always tripping or pushing me into Tobias just to humiliate me. Eventually, with Tobias' efforts and my devil-may-care attitude, they finally stopped.

But this is different. Those girls were dumb and clueless, only seeking popularity, wanting to meet more people and break more hearts. No, this isn't Mean Girls. Kayley and her girls have everything, every follower worshiping at their feet and all the money that can endlessly provide them. This is the cruel world that we girls go through and it's smeared with blood red lipstick, smudged with eyeliner and filled with dark monsters that lie in each one of us: Envy. Girls fight much dirtier than boys.

They are capable of ruining someone's life.

The trick is to not get sucked into their illusion of a perfect friendship. But all secrets eventually gets out... Even theirs.

"Trust me, I know love when I see it." Christina starts. "When you texted him earlier on, he had the most stupid smile on his face that we hardly ever see. A smile that only _you_ can bring out!"

I chuckle. _This is all too crazy. _"Look, love is pointless, overrated, painful and unbearable. Sure.. I hope one day I can find _the one_, but right now, I see nobody in my future except for you, the gang and Tobias because you guys are my _friends_. Friendship lasts, not relationships."

"Okay... I get that you're afraid of commitment and ruining your friendship with-"

"No! Chris, I am not in love with him! There is nothing between us," I insist.

She sighs. "You may not notice it yet but I've noticed it in Four. I have never seen him this open and happy until you came along. I mean, he's actually _talking _with us now, instead of only talking to Uriah and being on the phone with you every minute of the day."

"Chris, I'm sorry... But you're wrong..." I say.

She grins cheekily. "We'll see, Tris."

I shake my head. "So do I tell Four about the 'Emma' thing or...?" She shrugs. "That's up to you."

_The universe is leaving this up to me._

* * *

><p>I wrap my arms more securingly around me and pull up my hoodie, covering the cold thin air from my face. I am standing under the gazebo, waiting for Tobias. It took me ten minutes to find this place and he isn't even here yet. It's dark with only a few lights switched on from the walkway. I bet it's a wonderful garden, but in the dark, it looks bleak and gloomy.<p>

I bunch up my hands and breathe some warmth into it. "Where in the damn hell is he?" I mutter.

"Hey, baby," an unfamiliar deep voice calls out. I turn around, my eyes alert and my body ready to act.

"I HAVE PEPPER SPRAY!" I swing out my arm, but the person stops me and I widen my eyes in surprise. The hand is gentle and promises no violence towards me. I recognize his strong build and I immediately retract my hand.

"Tobias!" I hiss. I look up and he laughs, his face lighting up even in the dark.

"You have pepper spray?" He mocks. I roll my eyes. "No..."

He chuckles and I look at him more closely. He's wearing jeans, and a hoodie; it makes him look boyish and could make any girl swoon.

"Jeans? You're wearing jeans?" I ask, incredulously. I look down at myself and bite my lip.

"Thanks for making me look like a piece of garbage..." I murmur.

"Hey..." He grabs my hand and gives me a familiar goofy grin that he always gives when he wants to race me to the playground as kids. "Your welcome."

I burst into giggles and nod. "Oh... You suck."

"So why did we have to sneak off? Is there something you need to tell me?" I bite my lip but force a smile.

_I'm not going to tell him._

"Nah... I was just wondering which song we should do for the audition." Then he looks down and I my eyes travel to where he's looking at. On the ground near his foot is his beloved guitar.

"Well, I was thinking we could decide now." I bob down and sit cross legged with Tobias.

"I know the perfect song!"

"What?"

"Elastic Heart. It has a guy part on the second verse... You can sing with me!" I grin, but he shakes his head.

"No way!"

"Yes! Please..." I beg, trying to pull off the 'puppy dog eyes'. He looks into my eyes and the corners of his lips tugs upwards.

"Fine..." I pump my fist in the air and he chuckles. "Hey... I have some news..." I look back to him.

"Yeah?"

"I just broke up with Emma earlier today... Her friends can be pretty intimidating." He takes out his guitar and I gulp.

"Her friends were there?"

"Yeah, they heard even though I got her alone."

"So-so... you did it," I say, my voice quiet.

"Yeah... You were right. She's not worth it. She took it pretty hard though... But I did it." When he finishes getting the guitar out of the case, he pauses and smiles at me. "You know, you have a lot of talents."

"What can I say? I just came outta the womb like that!" I joke.

He laughs, the sound rumbling like thunder. "You have the talent of making people listen to you... Making them _really_ hear you. You can have a really big effect on a lot of people. You're a strong person with a strong voice and I think that's pretty cool."

I smile and suddenly, a cold gust of wind blows at us, making me shudder. "You're cold..." Tobias states. He pulls over his jumper and hands it to me, even though I already have one. "No. I'm fine. I didn't bring an extra jacket so it's my fault," I say firmly.

"Just put it on, brainless," he says, copying my nickname for him. I sigh and quickly put on his over sized jumper over my own and shove my hands into the pockets. He stares at me intently and I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You look cute..." I blush and I bet he can still see it, even in the dark.

"Shut up! The Tris Prior is not _cute_." I say, scrunching up my nose. "She's just extremely badass."

He shakes his head laughs and his laughter compels me to join in. "C'mon... Let's make some music before we completely freeze to death."

**Ah... When are those crazy kids going to realize that they have big boners for each other *sighs*. Please REVIEW and tell me how I'm doing!  
><strong>

**~kIM XO**


	9. Obsession

**Sorry, guys this is not my best chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here are my responses:**

**DoctorFangirlofIllea: I listened to the song and loved it! I might have them sing it but not right now. It's a bit too soon, but when they finally get together, that will be their song! **

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you're loving the story.**

**ilovedonuts21: Ask as many more questions as you like! **

**Thanks everyone for the new faves and follows!**

**SONG CREDITS**

**Bed of Lies- Nicki Minaj ft. Skyler Grey****  
><strong>

**... ... ...**

For the past week, I have been getting a lot of dirty looks from Kayley's posse and I must confess… I am getting scared.

Five girls cried this week due to Kayley's endless bullying which include girls by the name of: pigskin, leather-face, pin-head, slut and the freak. They are all the nicknames that Kayley and her group came up with and I must say, the last two is quite _original_.

As I walk through the dimly lit hallway back to my room, the silence drags on along with the night.

For about a week now, I have been sneaking out to the gazebo to meet Tobias at night so that we can practice our audition. With our crazy schedule, assignments and exam preparations, none of us has had the time to practice with each other during the day. But being in a boarding school, doesn't mean weekends don't exist.

I turn another corner when suddenly, a hand grabs my shoulder and I gasp. The hand is weak and I shake it off roughly. I turn around to face… Emma.

"What-what are you doing?" I ask, stepping back from her. She's wearing a violet tank top with plain black shorts and a regular grey jumper. She looks… Almost ordinary but her face is a wreck.

She inhales deeply, brushing her blonde hair aside from her tear stained face.

"Wh-where did you go?" She stutters, trying to pass it off as a demand, tilting her head up, trying to look more superior. Her eyes are blood-shot from crying and she's shaking.

"None of your damn business," I hiss, walking off.

"Are you…" I turn back, as a tear rolls down her eyes. "Are you guys together?" She asks hesitantly.

I am about to answer when suddenly, I notice that her hair has big patches of brown under it instead of blonde. _She must have dyed her hair blonde. Like Kayley. _But instead of shouting out profanities at her, I find myself feeling sorry for this girl before me. She looks so small, so vulnerable… Broken even. She is so desperate to be like Kayley that I have no doubt that she dyed it the same shade to look like her.

"Look, go back to sleep and if you really care about your life, you'd distant yourself from Kayley."

She shakes her head with more tears threatening to fall. "You _are _together…" She chokes out, ignoring my warning.

I don't know how to deal with this crying girl in front of me but I am determined to make her see reason. People aren't born bad. Life makes them that way and Emma has been turned into something she's not by her so-called best friend.

"Emma," I start softly. "You can't keep letting Kayley stomp all over you. You need to stand up for yourself."

She scoffs and crosses her arms, no longer crying. "Kayley has been there for me, she made me who I am. The only person I need to stand up to, is you."

"You're confused-"

"No, you stole him away from me…" She says, her voice deadly quiet at first. "He was supposed to be mine!"

I glance around, afraid a teacher or a student might just pass by. Then I look back to her. I build up a mask for my face and clench my teeth. "He is not your _property_," I spit_._ "He is my best friend and if you have a problem with that than…" I pause. "Well do whatever the hell you like but leave me alone." I quickly power walk off and she cries out from behind me, her voice just barely loud enough for me to hear, "I'll eventually get him back!"

I roll my eyes. _This chick is mental. _I continue to walk, thinking that I should have accepted Tobias' offer to walk me back to my room. _  
><em>

I twist the knob to my room slowly, trying to not make any sounds that would wake Christina up. When I enter, the lights are suddenly turned on, revealing Christina by the light switch. Wide awake.

* * *

><p>"Chris? What are you doing up?" She raises both her eyebrows and I make my way to my bed, avoiding eye contact.<p>

"What about you?"

I ignore the question and yank off my bed cover. "Goodnight." I crawl under the covers and despite everything else, I feel my eyes go heavy.

"No-no-no-no... Where did you sneak off to, Tris Prior?" Christina interrogates with alacrity, climbing on to my bed and disrupting my need for sleep.

"Please... Chris, I really want to sleep." She must have read my frustrated expression because she quiets down, her shoulder slumping.

"It's Tobias isn't it?" She whispers. "You snuck off with him?" I sigh and her face brightens. She starts squealing and I block out her pitchy screams. "You _did_!"

"We were practicing our audition!" I yell. She stops and looks at me, her face dimming down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, with our crazy schedules, we haven't had the time to practice a lot together so we decided to meet up every night to practice. Just _practice_," I clarify.

"Oh..." She slowly stands up and travels to her bed. "Uh..." She clears her throat. "Well, Marlene and I picked a song but we have only practiced like twice in music class."

"What song?" She sits cross-legged on her bed and faces me. "Bed of Lies," she answers.

"Wow, that song really suits you guys," I comment.

"So... It was just to practice?" She asks, making sure.

"Yes," I confirm.

She sighs and taps her chin. "I'm still right about you guys. You two just don't notice yet," she insists.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "So what are the plans for tomorrow! I thought Saturday would never come."

She sits up straighter, delighted that I brought this topic up. "So, the gang and I were thinking: There's an open mic at a restaurant called The Bureau tomorrow night. Wanna come?"

The whole week had been quite stressful. I could use some fun. "Count me in!"

She smirks. "Oh... Tris. It wasn't even a choice. If you had said no... We'd still drag you along with us, despite your decision."

"Well, that's reassuring..." I say sarcastically.

She grins. "You'll love this restaurant, it's been our hangout for years."

I nod approvingly and she stands up to turn off the lights. "Oh, and I am _so_ doing your makeup tomorrow night." The room goes dark and I groan.

"You know I don't wear excessive makeup," I complain quietly.

"Don't care." And in a matter of minutes, low snores starts to sound off from her side and I sigh. I start to think back to Emma's confrontation and cringe as I recall her face. She was a mess, all because some guy broke up with her. I know Tobias isn't just 'some guy' but Kayley really twisted her mind. She talked about Tobias like he was some piece of meat... A consolation prize from Kayley. Emma must have been beyond crazy about him. Still is.

She is obsessed.

**Oooo, a bit creepy dontcha think? Haha, well please review and tell me your thoughts on the whole situation. This chapter is a bit shorter than the other chapters but what do you think will happen at the open mic? Have any of you ever been to an open mic?  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me write faster ;)**

**P.S. Should this chapter be called Obsession or Obsessed? I don't know if it would make a difference but which sounds better? LOL **

**~Kim xo**


	10. Three Deep Breaths

**Omigosh thank you all for the kind reviews and new follows and favourites! I stayed up pretty late trying to finish this so please tell me what you think at the end! **

**Chapter 10, here it is! :D**

"So how do I look?" I ask, giving a twirl. The dress fans out and my hair flies. Christina cocks her head to the side with a smile.

"You look perfect! That dress is so cute." I grin and look down at myself. I have got to admit, this is a nice dress. Mom bought it for me in a small boutique when she went to France for her job. It's a pastel blue sundress with floral print. I decided to tie my hair up in a high ponytail to give some attention to my eyes. Not that there's anything fascinating about my eyes. It's just enhanced by eyeliner, a bit more than I usually wear, and after a half hour of coaxing from Christina, I let her paint my lips with a pinky/purple colour.

"So have you gotten your allowance, yet?" Christina asks, as she finishes applying another coat of mascara to her lashes.

"Allowance?"

She looks up from the small mirror she's holding. "Yeah, your parents can send you extra money for you to spend every week. You can check your balance at the office."

I shake my head. "My parents have been busy in Spain… I'm not sure if they have the time to send me anything right now."

She waves it off. "That's okay!" _But I don't have any money. _

"I'm going to go see Four. I'll meet you at the office to sign off?"

She nods. "Tell Four and Uriah that me, Will and Marlene will be there in ten minutes."

"Sure!" I quickly put on some black sneakers and rush off to Tobias' room. On the way, I spot Kayley standing in the hallway with her group, getting ready to go out too. She looks expensive, with her Gucci sunglasses, Chanel handbag and designer clothing. The thought of me looking 'okay' has diminished.

Then suddenly, Kayley's eyes land on me and she purse her lips. She slowly travels to me, peeling away from her friends. Surprisingly, Emma isn't in the group.

"Hi, I'm Kayley," she says, smiling at me. "I love your dress."

I am so confused right now. "Uh… Thanks," I say, watching her carefully, searching for any sign of duplicity. But I find none. "I'm Tris Prior."

"I know who you are." I nod, unsure of what else to say. "So me and a couple of friends are heading to a french restaurant that my uncle owns in the middle of town. Do you want to join us?'

"Um… I'm sorry. I'm going to The Bureau with my friends."

She scrunches up her small dainty nose in disgust and places a hand on her hip. "Really? That small place on the outskirt of town?" She raises her eyebrows and I shrug.

"Yeah…" Just then, someone from Kayley's group steps up from behind. He has dark hair, piercing green eyes and a disturbing look to go with his inappropriate attitude. He scans me up and down and licks his lip. I squirm under his gaze and unconsciously pull my dress down a little.

"Who's this?" He nods at me.

"This is Tris Prior. She's from Dauntless."

He chuckles darkly. "New meat… I see." He gives me a wink and Kayley rolls her eyes. "I already gave Anna to you." The idea of Kayley _giving _a girl to this maniac brings bile to my mouth.

"I'm Peter Hayes." He reaches out a hand but I refuse to make contact. "And I need to get going." He smirks and Kayley shoos him away. "I am so sorry about him. He's in my faction house, Candor."

"That's fine, but I really gotta get going now." I turn to leave.

"You're new here." I turn back and she has a smirk on her her cherry lips. "I have a lot of connections. Trust me, you don't want to be my enemy."

I sigh. "I don't _want_ anything."

She raises an eyebrow. "Everybody wants _something_."

"Maybe so, but I want nothing to do with you." _Cats out of the bag. _

This time though, she drops her friendly demeanor and her face turns cold. "Tris, if you are not with me than know that you are against me."

I put my hands up. "Then so be it."

* * *

><p>The door opens and there stands Tobias, looking like frick'n model, even in his laidback attire. "Hey!" He greets me with a hug and somehow, my face grows hot, as his muscles tighten around me. I pull away, before my heart could leap out of my chest. <em>Why do I feel like this way all of a sudden? <em>Sure, we do make a lot of physical contact like hugging, holding hands and he always puts his arms around my shoulders, but all of it used to feel… Platonic. Used to. I wonder what Christina would say if she knew about this. Of course, I know better than to say anything.

"Are you ready?" Before he can answer, Uriah steps up from behind. "Yep! Let's go."

"Hey Uriah." I smile.

"Nice dress!" He exclaims, flashing me his pearly white teeth. He walks out first and I chuckle.

"He's right, you know." I look back at Tobias and he's smiling at me. "You look amazing." I blush but quickly compose myself.

"Whatever. Anyway, what kind of food does this place have?" We start to walk behind Uriah.

"All kinds. Uriah's grandfather owns the place so we get discounts."

"That's cool…So how are we planning to get there?"

"A bus," he replies. Then I stop. "What? What is it?" I reach out to him and he takes my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah, but I don't have money. My parents didn't get the time to send my allowance."

"That's fine. I'll pay for your bus ticket."

I smile at him appreciatively but then frown. "The food?"

"You don't have to worry about that," he dismisses lightly. "We have a rule, each time we get to The Bureau, one of us has to pay for the whole gang and we rotate. It's Will's turn today."

I laugh. "That's a great system!"

"C'mon guys!" We look ahead to Uriah and start walking again.

As we get to the office, I see a lot of kids hanging around, waiting for their remaining friends to join them and Kayley's group is already there, signing off and heading out the door. Before Kayley goes though, she shoots me a rancorous look and I gulp.

Tobias gives me a gentle push to the office as Uriah finishes signing his name off. I quickly sign my name, write the time of my departure and after the lady reminds me of the curfew, I thank her and we start walking outside to the bus stop. When we reach the stop, I surprisingly don't see Kayley and her group, just other students cluttered around.

"I saw Kayley and her group walk out... Why aren't they here?" I ask.

Uriah scoffs. "Her father sends like chauffeurs or something to pick her and her friends. Her family's like loaded."

"I see..." I look up at the sky. It's like a canvas splashed with purple and pink, blended into each other, signalling that the sun has not fully set. Just as the bus pulls up, we spot Christina, Marlene and Will sprint in the distant towards us.

"There they are..." Tobias murmurs with a tint of amusement in his voice. I laugh as they reach us, looking completely flustered and out of breath from running.

"I thought we weren't going to make it." Christina pants.

"Says the one who made us late," Will mutters.

She glares at him. "Well, _this one_ had to find matching shoes for a dress she wore just for her beloved boyfriend!" His face turns white, scared of his significant other.

"You-you do look beautiful..." He stutters.

"Damn straight I do!" He smiles apologetically at her and she rolls her eyes, softening up and pecking him on the cheek. She does look beautiful though, with her simple purple dress and matching nude wedges.

We make our way onto the bus after everyone else. Marlene and Uriah kiss before they go in. "You look awesome, babe." She smiles and they look at each other like they're staring into infinity.

Which is why I feel horrible when I tell them to hurry the hell up and get on the bus.

* * *

><p>"Over there!" Uriah points to a booth in the back corner of the to me. "That's are usual booth." But someone was already in it.<p>

"Who's that?"

"Oh! That's my brother, Zeke." We all head to the booth and I sit with Tobias on one side, Marlene, Uriah and Zeke sits on the opposite bench and Will and Christina sits on the chairs provided, opposite of the window. The room is packed with people in all ages, talking garrulously to one another. The atmosphere is cheerful and I smile.

"So this is the infamous, Tris..." The guy- Zeke grins at me. I look to Uriah and back him, trying to form a facial connection but if they didn't claim their relation, I wouldn't have ever guessed they were brothers. Zeke is bulky but seems shorter whereas, Uriah is more lean (don't get me wrong, Uriah still has ripped bod) and Zeke has shaggy blonde hair and dark eyes. Despite their skin colour, the resemblance is difficult to detect.

"And you must be Zeke, I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I presume." He smiles smugly at me.

"Don't make me choke on my water, bro," Uriah teases, sipping his water.

"Don't be a pansycake." Zeke grips Uriah's neck into a headlock and ruffles his hair, earning a laugh from all of us at the sight.

"You know, you two don't look much like each other," I confess.

"That's good," Zeke replies. "The less people who know we're related the better!"

The whole table laughs and he lets Uriah go. He must be really strong to get a hold of Uriah. "So which faction house are you in, Tris?"

"I'm Dauntless."

He looks surprised. "Really? I didn't take you to be the sporty type."

"Her results for the Aptitude Tests were inconclusive," Will explains.

"Divergent?" We all nod. "Wow, that's rare. You must have a lot of talents.

"It's true," Tobias cuts in. "She can play music, sports and her academic performance is pretty high like her brother's."

I find my cheeks heating up and I look down. "Trust me, my brother Caleb is a super genius. The guy breathes and bleeds algebra."

"Now, don't sell yourself short. You must be very intelligent to get that kind of result." Zeke grins at me. "You should think of applying for scholarships for next year to several colleges. You seem like a worthy candidate."

"You're a senior right?" He nods. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"So who's singing tonight?" Marlene asks around the table.

Christina burst into a fit of giddiness and leans over the table to me. "Tris, you should sing!"

I shift around my seat uncomfortably and frown at the idea of preforming in front of an audience. "I don't know..."

"You need to get over stage fright, Tris" Tobias says softly.

I shake my head and try sway the attention away from me. "So are _you_ going to sing?" I ask Zeke.

"Actually, I am supposed to be with my buddies tonight." He stands up. "I'll see you guys around."

"Come on!" Uriah complains, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. "You always bail on us these days." Everyone agrees and Zeke sighs.

"Sorry, guys."

"BOOOO!" Christina heckles, putting her thumbs down. "You suck."

"Yeah, just stay for a bit," Tobias suggests.

He shakes his head. "It was nice meeting you Tris." I nod and he gestures to the whole group. "See you all later, turds." Then he walks off to join his group of friends on the other side of the room.

"Let's order?' I ask. Everyone nods and we start to blast off our orders to the waitress.

* * *

><p>"So how was the chicken?" Tobias asks beside me. The others are still enjoying their meal and I'm the first to finish. Yeah, you heard right. Me. Despite my size, I can totally finish a dish that is sure to double my stomach.<p>

"Pretty good," I answer. When the others have finished their meal, the sky is dark and the lights have dimmed down in the restaurant. Christina and Uriah is in a heated argument about which food is the most popular when suddenly, the stage in front of the room is lit up and a still healthy looking old man clambers onto the stage, with a microphone in his hand. "Hello everyone, my name is Clint and I'd like to welcome our first open mic performance!" Everyone claps and he gestures them to quiet down.

"That's my paps," Uriah whispers to me.

"Really?" He nods.

"Who will our first participant be?" A few hands shoot up which includes Christina's. His eyes travel to the back of the room to us and his face brightens.

"Yes my dear! Come up!" Christina stands up and drags me to the stage. I stumble behind her and Christina whispers the song name into the old man's ear. He presses a few buttons on the karaoke machine and we step up on stage. My breathing is rapid as I take in all the eyes that are on me, their faces anticipating on what we would sound like. I shuffle my feet nervously and Christina tells me the song that I'm going to sing in my ear. Suddenly, she backs away down from the stage, leaving me on my own, with a cheeky smile on her face.

_Traitor_. I don't know if I should be mad at her for leaving me to sing on my own or not, but then the music starts and I feel my muscles relaxing.

I let the crowd's quiet chatter blur out until I can only hear my own heart beat, thumping in my ears. My mother has always told me to this one thing whenever I feel overwhelmed and that's to take three deep breaths. I do so, counting each breath that I take and the world seems to dissolve away, leaving only me and the song. Because sometimes, three deep breaths can change everything.

This is a great song and I can't let my stage fright ruin this moment. I don't want to hear this song on the radio some day and associate it with bad memories. I am determined to not ruin this wonderful song for anyone and especially myself.

I open my mouth and start to sing.

**So what did you think of the chapter? What did you think Kayley wanted? Tris' feeling for Tobias are starting to shift! Please REVIEW, follow and favourite :) **

**I worked hard on this chapter :D  
><strong>

**~Kim xo**


	11. Lendon James

**I AM SO SORRY for taking so long with this chapter! I know I usually update like daily... But I guess I had some personal issues going on. **

**Please TRY to enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the new faves and follows! This chapter, in my opinion is the worst. I may go back and edit it later but for now, please review! **

**... ... ...**

**(A/N: The song that she sings is 'Only Love Can Hurt Like This- Paloma Faith. I don't really like it when authors put up the whole lyrics and stuff so if you want listen to it first before reading this!) **

**... ... ...**

I linger on the last note and open my eyes as everyone erupts into applause. I start to cough a bit, as my throat itches. _That was some high note_.

By now, the whole gang has gathered in front of the stage and is cheering wildly. I give out a whoop and Tobias reaches out a hand to help me down stage.

"You were great..." He whispers softly.

"Thanks," I mutter, grabbing onto his warm hand. Suddenly, a jolt of unspeakable emotions rushes through me from where his finger tips just touched mine and I whip my hand back. He must have felt it too because he retracts his hand and his face contorts into confusion. My cheeks heat up and the ghost of his touch still lingers on my skin, making my heart race. Tobias clears his throat and steps back, scratching the back of his neck. I shake the odd feeling off and force a wide smile on.

The others pat me on the back as I approach down the stairs and Marlene gives me a bone crushing hug. "You were amazing!"

"No!" Uriah butts in. "Amazeballs!" He holds his hands up and we high-five. Will takes my shoulders, with a smile. "I didn't know you were that good!"

I laugh, then spot Christina smirking, hanging at the back from everybody with her arms crossed. "You…" I slowly walk towards her with my eyes narrowed. "You ditched."

She shrugs, unfazed by my accusation. "And you didn't…" A small smile creeps onto my face and she spreads out her arms, with a wide grin on her face. I give in and my anger drops. "I guess I needed that…" I chuckle and lean in to hug her.

"You're welcome," she whispers.

"Wow, That was absolutely amazing!" I let go of Christina and everyone's eyes go on Clint on the stage. "You must sing again later." He grins at me and I give a wave. "Now, who's next!" We all make our way back to the booth and sit down again.

"So, who wants to split desert!" Marlene exclaims. The whole table nods but I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm good…."

"Are you sure?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, we get desert for free," Uriah says enthusiastically, his attitude no different than of a kid who's mom just told him he could have ice cream after a long day at the park.

"Yeah, I'm goo-" Suddenly, my phone starts ringing and everyone glances at me curiously. I fish out my phone and answer it. "Hello?"

_"Hey, how's school, sweetie!" _

My face brightens and I let out a small chuckle. "Dad!" The others smile at me and I stand up, gesturing to them that I would be outside. "It's been awesome!" I quickly make my way out away from all the noise into the night. The wind hits me like someone has dumped a bucket of ice onto me and I silently curse myself for not bringing a jacket. The streets are empty though, so I freely talk.

_"How's the boarding school experience working out for you!" _

"Pretty, cool! How's work?" Dad sighs on the other line and I furrow my brows.

_"It's been pretty packed here and the stress is getting to us both me and your mother... But we're coping." _

"Oh... That sucks," I murmur. I can picture my father nodding, trying to will himself to smile and be positive for his child.

_"I just got off the phone with your brother, you both seem to be holding up pretty nicely." _

I raise my eyebrow. "Oh really? What's Caleb up to?" _Probably still studying... _

_"He has a friend over!"  
><em>

"Really?"

_"Yeah, they're studying together." _I chuckle and shake my head. _There it is. _I look back into the restaurant through the windows and spot Uriah and his brother dancing around on stage and singing.

I turn back. "I gotta get back, bye dad!"

_"See you sweetie, your mother and I miss you!" _

"Love you." I hang up and quickly step back in the restaurant. The crowd is wildly laughing and cheering Uriah and Zeke on as they playfully sing an upbeat song. The gang is all gathered at the front but I hang back and start cheering along too. Then suddenly, a guy with a red polo shirt and jeans walk up to me. He has bronze skin, lighter than Uriah's, copper eyes and ash blonde hair parted to the side. His facial features very attractive. Completely out of my league.

"Hi, I heard you sing earlier on... You were great," he says, his voice silky.

All I can do is nod.

"I'm Lendon James."

"Uh... I-I'm Tris..." I stammer. Before he can reply I blurt out, "Prior." _Shouldn't have waited too long to say my last name... Stupid. _I mentally kick myself but he laughs, his exterior light and laid back.

"Do you go to Divergent boarding school?"

I nod. "Yeah, are you a senior?"

"Yep, I'm friends with Zeke." We glance back at the stage to him and Uriah both singing their hearts out, bursting everyone's eardrums. Those idiots may be tone deaf, but the fact that they don't care, makes the audience entertained- including me and Lendon. "Do you want to sit down?" I nod and he leads me to a spare table nearby. He pulls out the chair for me and I feel like swooning.

"So, since when could you sing like that?" I blush.

"Um... Ever since I could talk actually." He nods approvingly, impressed by my precociousness. At least, I hope he's not faking it. "But, I started learning an instrument when I was seven."

"Wow, that's cool..." The night goes on like that, with us getting to know each other and I must say, I'm stunned at how smooth I can be. Which is not at all. Lendon doesn't seem to notice all my fail flirting though so... Score! From what I have heard, Lendon is from Abnegation, he has two younger siblings, does community action as an elective and his grades are fairly high. Overall, he's a sweet guy and I just hope I don't mess this up.

By now, it's pretty late and the gang is sitting back at their booth and a middle aged couple is on stage singing a duet. "Really? You actually failed!" He throws his head back and laughs and I smile playfully.

"Yep... I never knew drama can actually be failed..." He says with a dramatic sigh. "I thought I'd get a pass for like participating or something!"

"Well, it sucks for you. This isn't junior high," I tease, taking a sip of my drink. He light chuckles and then looks at me. Like, really look at me, his eyes fixtated on my face, making me feel a little nervous.

"So... We should do this again?" I finally say. He breaks his gaze and breathes out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." He smiles sheepishly. He doesn't seem to say anything else so I stand up. _I guess this is it... _Before I go though, he gets up and rushes in front to stop me.

"Wait!" Lendon leans in and takes my hand, making my heart flutter. "You're-you're smart, funny, cute and way talented. I would really love to take you out for real some time." I give him a warm smile and nod.

"Of course." We exchange numbers and I slowly make my way back to the booth. The others are having another debate over what seems to be the cutest animal but they stop when they see me.

"Woah... Look who's here..." Christina greets, with a playful grin.

"Hey guys..." I slide onto the booth beside Tobias, but he seems tense.

"Who was that?" Marlene asks, her eyes fleeting to where Zeke and Lendon are talking.

"Lendon James..."

"That's a hot name," Christina teases, wiggling her brows. I roll my eyes and Uriah scoffs.

"C'mon... That guy's like a... Four." Tobias' looks up in alert but his head stays down.

"No not you, Four!" Uriah redeems himself, waving his hands dramatically. "No... I meant like on an appearance scale."

Christina groans. "Please... If he's a four than what are you?" She leans over the table to Uriah with her head rested on her hands.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "I'll admit, I'm not perfect. I'm an eight... Point five..." We all laugh. "Will, help me out here!"

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Sorry buddy... So did you two hit it off?" Will addresses to me.

"Yep! He wants to take me out soon!" They all smile approvingly at me but Tobias still hasn't uttered a word.

Until now.

"You don't even know him," he says in a dead quiet tone.

My face scrunches up in chagrin and I turn to face him. "I'm _getting_ to know him..." He finally looks up, his eyes holding agitation.

"He's a senior," Tobias says tightly. I sit up straighter and right now, anybody can tell that I'm pissed.

"_So?_" His calm demeanor stays the same but his jaw tightens.

"_So_, you shouldn't be fooling around with a guy like that." I open my mouth in shock and the whole table goes still.

"Relax, Four..." Says Marlene, her voice quiet.

"Ye-yeah... He seems like a nice bloke," Will assures.

"Tris is being naive. She doesn't know what's best for her."

"And you do!?' I stand up, feeling outraged. My hair flares up and I feel my insides burning with fury. _I need to get out of here. _Because if I don't, I will burst like a frick'n volcano. I dash out of my seat and Tobias' face shows a hint of guilt but he does a damn good job of hiding his emotions which infuriates me.

"How are you going to get back?" He points out, his voice weary, like he's tired of me.

"I..." I trail off but thankfully, Christina comes to my rescue.

"I'm taking her home," she stands up and makes her way next to me. "It's getting pretty late anyways. We'll see you later." Everyone bids us goodnight awkwardly but Tobias stays quiet. I storm off with Christina hot on my heels.

"What was that?" She whispers, as I roughly push the door open.

"That's Four being a ten rated asshole."

* * *

><p>"So, I'll see you back in there soon?" I turn to Christina as she fishes for her keys.<p>

"Of course, but I may be asleep already," she replies, turning the key in the hole.

"Alright, goodnight!" Before I go, she speaks up again. "I'm too tired right now, but we're having a discussion about what happened earlier in the morning, okay?"

I roll my eyes. "What's there to discuss about? Four was a jerk. The end."

"Whatever, we're still talking about this." She finally steps inside and I sigh.

Even _I_ have a hard time figuring out what all that was about. I quickly shake off my thoughts and make my way to Caleb's room. As I approach his room, I hear muffled sounds of laughter through the door and think twice about knocking. _Sounds like there's a girl in there... _I knock anyways, and the chatter stops. The door opens, evincing Caleb in the same sort of clothes he was wearing the other day.

"Hey, Tris... What's up?"

"Uh..." I go on tip-toes and look over his shoulders to find Cara sitting at the study table with a text book on her lap. She looks up from it, through her thick framed glasses to me and smiles.

"Hi, Tris!"

I wave awkwardly and she proceeds to reading her book. "What are you doing here?" Caleb asks.

"Just... Checking up on you..." He grins at me and shrugs.

"Human interaction," he states. "I think the universe will reward me for my effort."

I laugh. "Or it already has," I say cheekily. I wiggle my brows at him and he gives a breezy sigh.

"Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight, Lover-boy..." I sing. He rolls his eyes and I step back so he can close the door.

I stand still for awhile taking it all in. Even if my love life doesn't work out, I'm happy that Caleb's will.

As for Tobias, I'm starting to get the feeling that Christina may be right. Could it be jealousy that had made him that way? I quickly dismiss the thought and laugh to myself quietly. _You're really out of order... _

**Thanks for putting up with this crappy chapter! Please keep on supporting my story! **

**Oh! And follow me on INSTAGRAM: kimmied0ll (I'M ASIAN)**

**You all can pester me for chapters there, I don't mind! :P**

**REVIEW AWAY!**

**~Kim xo **


	12. Different

**Hey guys! This chapter is to contemplate for my previous one. I hope you like it :) Wrote this whilst listening to the new Taylor Swift album: 1989. Such a great album :D**

**But first, I'd like to reply to all your reviews:**

**Castro05: Maybe... And plenty of Fourtris in this chapter! **

**ilovedonuts21: NOOOO... Tobias is the only one for me *sighs dreamily* **

**LeighSix: Yeah... Sooo jealous. Can't believe Tris doesn't get it yet LOL. **

**Thanks for all the new follows and faves! Please keep supporting my story :D **

**... ... ...**

**SONG CREDITS:**

**Real Love- Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne (A/N: One of my favourite songs right now :))**

**(And mention of: _MKTO_ (Band)) **

**... ... ...**

I wake up to the sound of someone singing. The sound is static-like and doesn't seem like it's coming from anyone in person- like it's being played on a device.

I open one eye first to find that the curtains are already open with sunshine pouring through the windows, blinding me. Loud perky chatter is coming from the other side of the room and I slowly sit up, my mind still foggy with my damp hair sticking all over my face.

"Good morning sunshine..." Someone sings. I turn my head around to Uriah who's sitting on the bed along with Christina, Marlene and Will.

But no sign of Tobias.

"What's up?" I say groggily in mid-yawn as I stretch. Christina smirks and presses something on the laptop that is laid in front of them.

_Time won't waste, and we just learn_  
><em> To take it slow and wait our turn<em>  
><em> Held my breath, cause I believed<em>  
><em> That you'll find me<em>

_ Real, real, real, real love_  
><em> This is real, real, real, real love<em>

I widen my eyes and jump out of bed urgently, immediately recognizing the voice. I approach her bed and peek at her laptop screen to see a video of me on my keyboard, singing. I groan and slap my hand to my forehead.

"You bastards found it..." Marlene giggles and Uriah wiggles his brows at me, his copper eyes glinting playfully. Will just looks impressed and surprised, nodding approvingly at the video.

"It wasn't that hard," Christina replies, her eyes not leaving the screen. I sigh and sit down beside them anyway, with my pj's still on- a grey top with black bolded words that says 'CONTROVERSIAL' on it and navy shorts. "Wait..." Christina turns back to face me with an apprehensive expression on her face. "This video was posted about a month ago... You said you stopped making videos when you started high school."

"Yeah, I just kinda felt like it... So I posted this one up." She nods and Marlene points at a thumbnail on the screen, to another one of my videos.

"That one! Click it."

"What song?" Will asks.

"That one by MKTO," Uriah replies. I roll my eyes. "Are we just going to sit and watch the twelve year old me sing for the whole morning?" They all glance at each other for a second and nod in synch. I laugh and stand up again.

"See you losers later!" Before I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I ask them the question that has been sitting at the pit of my stomach for the whole of last night. "How's Four?" I ask, trying to sound casual, but my voice shakes when mentioning his name.

Uriah doesn't look up to me, but his eye twitches and he swallows his lump. "Wouldn't know. He left right after you left with Chris and I didn't see him this morning."

I nod blankly and will my legs to start walking again. I grab all my bathroom gear and phone, then bolt out the door. As soon as I'm out, I let all my emotions display on my face. I take deep breaths and if anyone were to come pass me, they'd think I am running a marathon or something. _Where's Tobias? Is he okay? _Usually, when he's overwhelmed or mad, I am the one he seeks for. But this time, he's angry at _me_... I can't help him if he doesn't talk to me.

* * *

><p>I walk freely down the hall, back to my room. After my invigorating shower, I am fresh and awake and ready to enjoy my Sunday. Despite the fact that Tobias still hasn't talked to me yet.<p>

I tie my damp hair into a messy bun and quicken my steps. The water from my hair drips down my back onto my t-shirt, making me sticky and little droplets start to form on my shirt. Suddenly, my phone buzzes and I stop to a halt and reach the phone from my back pocket on my shorts. _It's a text... From Lendon. _My cheeks start to warm when seeing his name on my screen.

_**L- **__Hey ;) I'm the guy from the open mic. Still remember me? _

There must be some rule that forbids any girl to text back straight away to a guy, but whatever it is, I'm going to break it.

**T- **_How can I forget? ;) _

In a few seconds, he texts back.

**L- **_Can I take you somewhere today? _

**T- **_Depends... Where? _

**L-** _Nothing too fancy, I have a feeling that isn't your scene._

**T- **_You're right. Where do we meet? _

**L- **_Back garden. We can hang there? _

**T- **_Sounds great :) _

I start sprinting to my room and burst the door open. The others have left so I drag some of my cosmetics out of my bag, spreading it out on the bed and start to apply some highlights onto my face. Every movement I take is rushed, with the giddiness taking over me. I blow a strand of hair out of my face and approach my closet. I throw on a floral skirt and take a glance at my bed, full of my beauty materials jumbled in a heap and shrug. _I'll clean it up later. _

I shove my feet into my pastel pink sandles and skip out of the room. Since my room is located on ground level, I don't have to walk down any stairs so I just head straight outside to the back garden.

As I open the door, I am greeted by a cool breeze. I look up at the sky which is full of puffy clouds with the sunlight streaking through. The whole lawn is gigantic with a garden at the back, full of multi-coloured flowers that dances in the wind. A lot of students hang on the lawn, playing Frisbee or sitting in a group and talking loudly with one another. My eyes go to the gazebo that is located in the back where the garden starts stretching out. Instantly, my eyes land on a hunched figure that is sitting on the steps. _Tobias._

I race to him, nearly tripping as I go, like he's my life line. I stop in front of him and I'm close enough now to see that his expression is sullen, his eyes are fixated on the ground and his bottom lip is puffed out making him look like he's pouting- which probably makes him look like he just jumped out of _Vogue_ magazine with that kind of pose. His eyes don't leave the ground, like he doesn't even know I'm here. I clear my throat and he lifts his head up, his eyes hard with annoyance and his lips form a scowl. When he realizes it's me, his gaze softens but his lips stay in tight line.

"Tobias..." I say softly. My tone seems to calm him, his muscles relaxing and he looks down again. I sit down next to him, carefully making sure my sitting position is proper so I don't show the whole world my crotch. I cross my legs to the side and place my skirt over my thighs. "What's wrong?" He doesn't seem to reply but I say it anyway. "And don't say nothing. I know something's bothering you."

He sighs and looks into my eyes, sending a wave of strange feelings over me, like sea waves crashing into me, making it so sudden that I jerk back. "Just forget about it..." He mutters, looking away again.

"No!" I scoot closer to him and lean forward, craning my neck to face him. "No, you cannot say that!" He sighs and stands up abruptly.

"What do you want me to say!?" He exclaims, his jaw tightening, with his shadow looming over me, due to his built figure.

"Say what's bothering you!" I reply evenly, as I stand up to face him, feeling sick of being talked down to.

He shakes his head. "You can't take care of yourself," he blurts out.

I gape at him and place both my hands on my hips. "_Excuse me_? Since when is that _your_ problem!"

"Tris, you deserve so much and it scares me that you are getting involved with a senior." He takes a sharp breath and a hysterical laugh escapes my mouth making him cringe.

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't!" He shoots back, his stormy eyes blazing at me. I step back, with my eyes still locked in his. I purse my lips and quickly look away, unable to look at him for another second. I hear him sigh deeply and take a few steps towards me. He reaches out to me but I recoil. "Don't," I say, my voice packed with so much venom in just one word.

"Tris... I'm sorry..." He murmurs, taking another step closer to me. I finally look up at him and the last thought that could ever think of, crosses my mind: He looks really hot right now. The way the sunlight reaches his eyes, making them all the more dreamy, the way the shadows are casted on to his jaw line and the way he seems to be staring at me, like everything else doesn't matter. It makes me feel... Different. It's strange because I'm pretty sure I look at chocolate like that.

"Tobias..." I say, my voice croaky.

"I'm sorry," he repeats, taking my hand. This time I let him. He grasps onto my hands and cups them together.

I give him a small smile. "I can take care of myself..."

"Undoubtedly." I search for any sarcasm in his tone and surprisingly find none.

"Why were you so worked up?"

He drops my hands and sighs. "Just forget it," he says heavily, his expression guarded. "I just want us to go back to the way we were." But something in his tone, tells me he doesn't, which is crazy because why wouldn't he?

"Are you sure?" I ask him, softly.

"As long as you're in my life... I'll survive." He cups my face, his touch spreading warmth all over me and steps even closer until we are only inches apart, until I can feel his heated breath on my skin. _Thank god he cares for personal hygiene, and doesn't have a bad breath. Really though... Mints or something._ Because these are the only thoughts that can keep me from completely hyperventilating.

Suddenly, he furrows his eyebrows and his face contorts into confusion. "Are you wearing makeup?"

"Oh... Yeah I-"

"Tris?" I am cut off by a soft calling. I jump back from Tobias and hurt flashes before his eyes but he quickly builds up a wall as soon as he sees Lendon standing before us- with his hands shoved in his pockets, his honey coloured hair swirling in the wind.

"You're on a date..." Tobias says blankly, putting the pieces together. I smile apologetically at him and place my hands on his shoulders.

"Come by tonight so we can practice our audition alright?" He nods curtly, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah, I need to go." He brushes past me, giving Lendon a sharp glance, before leaving. When he's gone, Lendon approaches me and I notice he's holding a woven basket. He raises it up with a dimpled smile.

"Picnic?"

I smile tepidly with Tobias still on my mind. I know after the conversation, we're supposed to go back to normal, but it doesn't seem like our friendship can ever go back to the way it was. Because something tells me, he doesn't want that.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and LISTEN TO: _Real Love_, it's really good! **

**Also follow my INSTAGRAM pleaseeee: kimmied0ll**

**I actually have a question for you guys: What is the worst book you've every read?**

**Thanks again and please REVIEW!**

**~Kim xo**


	13. Butterfly Wings

**So this is a pretty short chapter but I think it's pretty cute! I honestly think you'll enjoy it! Next chapter will have more action in it, trust. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Well, the worst book I've ever read is actually _After _by _Anna Todd. _**

**I think it sends a bad message to young girls. Because there's nothing 'hot' or 'passionate' about an abusive relationship. What happened to nice guys? I feel that the book is like poison. It poisons teens' minds and make them think that it's okay for a guy to be an asshole and treat you like trash just because they are under the impression that it's 'love'. If young girls were to read this and say "I want that, I want a love like that" than I would have no faith left in our humanity. That's not love. It's douchebaggery and you shouldn't have to deal with that ish.**

**Girls, please empower yourself and not give into this sort of stuff.**

**Sorry for the rant! **

**Here's next chapter for you to enjoy! **

**... ... ...**

"So... That was fun..." Lennon says smoothly, sneaking his hand to mines, making me feel fluttery yet timid and the same time.

"Yeah," I reply, shyly. _Since when am I shy? _To be honest, I hate this feeling: being shy. It really isn't who I am. I am the girl who screams to the universe what she wants and demands to be heard. I am always so sure of what I want and who I am. Why do I feel like I'm on pins and needles with Lendon whenever he makes any physical contact with me? I guess I've always had the fear of intimacy, no one can ever lay a finger on me without me flinching. Unless I know you well, of course.

After our little picnic, I've learnt more about him making him all the more amiable. He's pretty laid back which really helps me with my fear of intimacy. Even though he's a senior, he doesn't make me feel small or less mature, which I appreciate.

We finally reach my door and suddenly, I feel anxious. _Am I supposed to kiss him now? _Not that, I haven't kissed any guys before, and not that I've exactly kissed that many either. My first kiss was actually with Tobias, believe it or not. It was barely a kiss though, maybe just a peck on the lips, real quick and real sudden.

Daisy chains, the perfect Taylor Swift song, the prickly feeling of the bright green grass on my bare skin and the cool Spring atmosphere played a huge part in the whole setting of the kiss. I was probably maybe twelve, I do remember that it was the day I first made those singing videos. Tobias and I were in the backyard; he was playing with my hair while I was making daisy chains with my head on his lap. I can still relive the moment clearly, feeling his hands swerving gently on my head, sending me into a calm and serene state. I could feel my mind starting to drift, the universe hazy and fading away slowly, the sunlight wavering and flashing before my eyes ready to send me into a slumber. Before I completely go though, I feel Tobias' lips touch mines briefly, so quick that it could be mistaken for butterfly wings. It was an innocent kiss- both of our souls still young and naive.

He probably didn't even know I was still semi-conscious and doesn't even remember it. I don't know why he did it though. Never brought it up. My second kiss though, was on a dare with Robert Black- Caleb's best friend. It wasn't anything special, it was quite sloppy and didn't feel right. And that concludes the not-so-long list of kisses I've shared.

"We should do this again," I suggest brightly. Lendon grins and takes both my hands in his.

"I really like you, Tris."

I smile and nod. "I do too..." I don't know what else to say but I don't have to because he starts to lean in for a kiss. I close my my eyes but before his lips could meet mines, the door to my room swings open.

"What the-" We step back from each other and I face the intruder: Uriah. His eyes are wide in shock and his jaws are dropped to the floor. "Uh... This isn't awkward..." I raise an eyebrow at him and Lendon chuckles apprehensively. "Not awkward... Unless we _let_ it be awkward guys..."

I should be feeling angry or annoyed at Uriah for disrupting our moment, but I don't. Maybe it's the fact that it's just Uriah or maybe I wasn't really ready to kiss Lendon. I mentally chuckle to myself, feeling ridiculous. Why wouldn't I want to kiss him? He's a goddamn hottie and has an amazing personality. He's the type of guy that I've always caught myself drooling for back at my old school. Why is this suddenly, not what I what?

"Well, I gotta go..." Says Lendon hesitantly, putting his hands in his pocket. I nod and give him a small smile. "I'll text you!" He gives a polite nod to Uriah then walks off leaving me and Uriah standing in front of the door.

Until he disappears fully, Uriah speaks up. "I am so sorry about that! I didn't even know you were on a date," he apologizes sincerely, taking a step towards me.

"It's fine," I assure him, raising my hands up. He smiles apologetically. "So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Christina and Will are on a date somewhere in town so Marlene and I are in your room playing video games.

"Why _our_ room?"

"Because you have a TV and an X box." And that we do, but it isn't mine, it's Christina's. The school though, has a strict no watching TV and playing video games in weekdays policy but it's pretty rare for anyone to even have a TV in their rooms. TV however, in the school's lounge rooms are allowed to be viewed. I guess since they can't keep track of what we watch in our rooms, the policy was implemented.

"Can I join?"

"Sure!" We start to head back to my room but he suddenly stops in his tracks. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was supposed to go out and find you actually."

"Why?"

"Four texted to tell you that he can't meet you tonight to practise your audition. He said not to worry, he's just feeling a bit under the weather."

I nod blankly. My throat starts to close up but I try not to think too hard on it. It seems like a legit excuse. He might be just be sick, not because he doesn't want to see me.

I finally walk in to my room and greet Marlene. I throw in some comfy clothes and wipe all my makeup off, feeling relaxed, no longer constricted from wearing the skirt and all the makeup. The clothes I wear are baggy and not at all lady like, but I can hardly care less. I feel comfortable with Marlene and Uriah and love the fact that I can just cut loose and play some Mario Cart.

Because there's nothing better than being imperfect and not giving two craps about it.

**So what did you all think? Tris is so in love with Tobias! In the next chapter, Kayley and her posse will appear again and some justice will be served. I'm really excited to write the next chapter! So my answer to the question I asked you guys are at the start. **

**Here's my next question! Simple! Where are all y'll from? **

**(Also who's obsessed with Taylor Swift's 1989 right now?)**

**Please review! **

**~Kim xo**


	14. Revolution

**Hey guys! OMG... 12 reviews in one chapter? That may not sound much, but it is to me! Thank you all for your reviews and as a thank you, here is a slightly longer chapter that I've been working for these past two days: **

I walk in class like a zombie- looking like one too if we're being real here.

Last night, Uriah and Marlene stayed in our room for most of the night and even crashed there. Christina came back at about ten and stayed up with us to play video games too. It was a very entertaining night, of course now I regret it. Last night was like the alcohol and today is the hangover.

I slide into my seat, with my hand placed on my throbbing head. Since none of my friends are in this class, I sit next to a girl named Amy Castor. I throw her a small smile and she nods at me, the corners of her mouth curving up.

"Hey," I say.

"Hello…" She replies quietly, adjusting her thin framed glasses up her long nose. Most people don't notice her because of her plain facial features; most people would even consider her ugly with her thin but rough muddy hair and unappealing eyes. But she is one of the smartest people I know and honestly, I don't know how she is able to juggle all her studies, considering she's in multiple advanced classes.

Unfortunately, Kayley is in this class, and has a lot of friends here too. Right on cue, she glides into the room with her followers trailing behind her like sheep. She side glances at me, as she takes a seat right in front of me, her golden curls, flipping backwards as she lands on the chair gracefully. The others gather around her and start asking questions like 'where did you get that watch from' or 'did you go to that party' and it makes my head throb even more.

They all shower their queen with praises and questions until she silences them with one finger.

"Amy." One word from her is able to make Amy cringe and I can tell that she is frightened. Kayley's heart-shaped lips forms into a smirk. She must love the fear that she can inflict on someone with just one word.

"How's your mother?" Some people around her snicker and I feel confused.

Amy purses her lips and goes still. "Fine," she replies, her voice strained.

"And how's her _special _friend?" This earns more laughter form the group and Amy goes pale. I turn around on my seat to face Amy trying to make eye contact, but her eyes stays glued onto the table in front of her.

Kayley then turns to me, her cold icy eyes boring into mines. "Hi, Tris," she says simply, her voice sweet as sugar. I don't reply though. I don't have to because that's when our History teacher starts strolling in.

"Back to your seats, class." She slams her bag on her table and dives into the lesson straight away, not wanting to waste anymore time.

* * *

><p>"How was Hsitory?" Tobias asks, as we walk side by side to the dining hall. I am thankful that we're talking again. He seems to be his normal self; his expressions are less guarded and hidden.<p>

"Fine," I reply. "Although, Kayley was there…" His eyes flicker to mine and I feel that thing again. That tingling feeling, every time he looks at me. I learn to ignore it now, dismissing what it could be. It's hard, though.

"Did she try to hurt you?" I know he's trying to hide his concern, but I can tell that he's ready to destroy mountains and break through brick walls to keep me safe by the way his muscles contracts.

"No-no, nothing like that," I say hastily. "Do you know Amy Castor?"

"Not personally."

"Well… Kayley took a shot at her, for some reason. Something about her mother."

Tobias breathes out heavily. "That sounds like Kayley."

"Do you know what that was?"

He doesn't say anything. "Tobias?" He sighs, his eyes dropping to the floor. "Her mom got caught having an affair."

"Oh." My eye goes to the floor too, feeling ashamed, feeling like I had just invaded Amy's privacy. Which I probably had.

"There's more," he says. I look up to him but he doesn't make eye contact. "Her mother had an affair with another woman."

My jaws drop. "How does Kayley know about it?"

"Her dad is a therapist and apparently, Amy's parents are having couple's therapy." He looks back at me. "Put the pieces together."

I shake my head. "That's bullshit. Therapists aren't allowed to reveal that kind of information."

"It's the talk of town," he states.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why can't people stand up for themselves? Stand up to Kayley?"

His eyes go soft and so does his tone. "You know what she's capable of. People have a lot of secrets; Kayley has a way of knowing them." He pauses. "And a way of projecting them in unspeakable ways."

We finally reach our table and the gang is already there, chatting to each other.

"I can't believe I missed game night," Will groans, slumping on his seat.

"Aw baby… I'm sorry." Christina pecks him on the lips and a smile creeps onto his face. "You just seemed so tired _and_ you have a test today. Maybe next time…" Will leans in for another kiss, but this time, it's longer. And grosser.

"Do it in the bathroom or something," Uriah complains, scrunching up his face. Marlene nods, dropping her burger and brushing her ringlets aside, showing the disgust on her face.

"Agreed," I say, taking a seat along with Tobias. "People are _eating_," I emphasize.

They pull apart, with Will, flushed but Christina's eyes are wide with annoyance.

"Please," she starts, addressing Uriah and Marlene, "Like you don't PDA all over the place." Uriah shrugs like it's no big deal.

"And you guys," Her attention moves to me and Tobias, "You can literally cut the sexual tension with a knife." I roll my eyes and blush but Tobias' keeps his arms crossed, his tough demeanor never wavering.

"Figuratively," Will corrects. Christina ignores him and raises her eyebrows at me, trying to prove her point.

"Miss PDA is right," Marlene comments.

"Whatever, guys," I say, brushing it off. "I'm going to get some lunch." I stand up and turn to Tobias. "Want anything?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm not hungry." I nod and walk to the front of the hall to where they are serving the food. I stop when I spot Amy coming towards me, her eyes nervously fleeting around the hall.

"Hey!" I approach her and she stops walking.

"Oh… Hi, Tris," she says hesitantly.

"Are you okay? You know…" I trail off, hinting of the incident back in History class. She swallows thickly and nods. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Look, whatever that was, you shouldn't be too worried," She gives me a small nod. Amy seems to always be nervous- paranoid even. Like if she talks to the wrong person, someone might just jump out and punch her in the face. It's like she's limiting her responses so that there would be a lesser chance of her saying the wrong thing. She then proceeds down the path, squeezing through a few students, with her plate of spaghetti's. I sigh.

Suddenly, in the far corner of the hall, some drastic movements are taking place. Kayley and a bunch of people are gathered. _Is there a fight? _I ditch my plans of getting lunch and quickly make my way there.

"Please... Kay." I hear someone plead. It's Emma. I push through the crowd roughly, but no one seems to notice. They are all sucked in the drama that is displayed. I stop until I'm right in front. The scene in front of me is of Emma, looking even worse than the last time I saw her. She isn't crying though, she's just miserable. Most of her hair had turned brunette again and her blue eyes are a gloomy grey now. The contrast between Emma's and Kayley's appearance is huge.

"No, you're out of the group," Kayley states firmly, with her hands placed on her hips. Bethany and Caitlyn are behind her, with their arms crossed, and they seem to be unsure of what to do."

"Look, I'm sorry... Just please don't shut me out," Emma begs, looking like she's on a verge of a breakdown.

Kayley scoffs. "You're nothing to me." Those words are enough for Emma to start spiralling. She starts shaking, her shoulders trembling and her eyes are brimming with tears.

"Guys?" She searches for help in Bethany and Caitlyn. Kayley turns back and shoots them a venomous look that screams 'you'll be next if you don't make the right choice'.

They both shake their heads. "I'm sorry, Em," Bethany mutters, letting her face hide behind her thin hair. Caitlyn nods, her short chocolate curls, bouncing furiously.

"See? They pity you. Now go off and cry to your mother, and get some new clothes." Kayley turns around but then turns back again, like she has forgotten something. "An upper size, too. That," she points at Emma's body with her index finger and raises it up and down, "isn't gonna last forever."

Kayley laughs darkly. "Unless, you want to barf it all out like last time." Everyone starts muttering to each other and Emma's face turns more red than a tomato. Some people chuckle- people who are close to Kayley.

"Is that how she lost all that weight?" A person whispers behind me. _Is that all everyone is taking from all this? _It's disgusting really, how everyone is looking pass the serious issue here: Emma is sick and she needs help.

"You-you promised not to tell..." Emma mutters, her face stained with tears.

"Yeah, well promises are meant to be broken, just like you are."

By now, I've had enough.

"Shut the fuck up." Everyone's eyes land on me and they step back, leaving me to fight this beast.

Kayley steps forward, her eyes glinting dangerously like a knife. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," I say my voice stronger. "You can't be that _dim_, but I just told you to shut up." Emma's eyes go wide, shocked that I am challenging Kayley's place. Everyone must be shocked too, because some gasp and now everyone in the hall is here, watching this soap opera.

"You can't tell me what to do," she says through gritted teeth.

"And what makes your opinions so important that you think everyone should actually give a damn about what comes out of your mouth?"

Before she says anything else, I cut in. "You look at everything like a game. But no one wants to play your stupid games anymore."

"Tread carefully, bitch. I own this place." She says slyly, narrowing her eyes at me. I feel strong hands on my waist, pulling me back and I recognize the strong build behind me right away.

"Let's go, Tris," Tobias coaxes., trying to 'save' me from the situation. But I don't budge. Instead, I shake his hands off and take a step forward.

"You may be a leader now, here in the school. But what happens after this?" Her lips are screwed shut, and she's glaring at me. "In the real world, people won't have time for your shit. Your popularity doesn't reach any farther than this school. Eventually all your minions," I pause to look at Bethany and Caitlyn and their eyes fleet up to me hesitantly, "will leave you."

"They need me," Kayley replies evenly.

I scoff and address to them. "Are you going to let her step all over you?" I ask. Bethany doesn't say anything but Caitlyn clears her throat and says, "She's not."

Kayley smirks, victoriously. "People who are worthy enough, are my friends."

"You're not their _friend_," I spit. "You look at them like they're nothing but objects for you to use... Then re-use until they're obsolete."

Kayley clenches her skirt, her knuckles growing white. "You're wrong!" She yells, her temper getting to her. "I made them who they are."

"Right... Right," I confirm dismissively. "They're your little followers. You all are!" I gesture to the crowd. They all look at me blankly and I'm unsure on what's going on through their heads. "If you aren't, then why didn't you guys stop this? She's controlling you without you even realizing it. Using fear and threats, forcing you to become someone you're not." Some look down guiltily and I turn back to Kayley who is rolling her eyes.

"But what is a leader without any followers? Because it seems to me that the question isn't about whether we will exist without you but whether you will exist without us."

The crowd goes silent and Kayley's mouth twitches, her confidence wavering. "I-"

"You don't have to answer to her!" I shout to the crowd, stepping back so that everyone can see me. "You can't let her use you." Suddenly, I feel someone taking a step beside me. It's Christina.

"She's right, it's time we take a stand." In a matter of moments, I am joined by a few people on my side. All of Kayley's victims stand behind me and all of Kayley's followers, behind her.

"You losers are pathetic," Kayley spits. Then a tall guy with dark skin steps up from my side. "What gives you the right to talk to us like that?"

Kayley looks at me her expression full of rage. "Wow, you've really stirred things up little girl," she says darkly. "You'be been in this school for not more than two weeks, and you've already fucked everything up?"

"You all are going to regret this!" She screams. With one final piercing glare at me, she struts off out of the hall with Bethany and Caityn trailing her heels. Emma is left standing alone in the middle of the two sides. The 'popular' group leave too, some of them stop to shout profanity and Emma and a boy, I recognize- Peter Hayes swipes Emma's legs and she falls to the ground with a thud.

"Bitch." He starts laughing with his mates and Emma stays down on the floor clutching her stomach. I quickly approach her and Marlene, Christina and I help her up. I grab one of her arms and hoist her up.

"Get her in our room," I suggest.

"I want Four," Emma says, weaky, her voice croaky. I bite my tongue to stop me from looking annoyed. _We're helping her and all she can say is that she wants Four to carry her?_

Christina shoots me a glance and I know that she's thinking the same thing. "Four!" I call him, but he doesn't turn around. He probably isn't used to me calling him that. I call him again and this time, he turns around and runs to me. "Can you help carry Emma to my room? I'll be there soon." He nods but looks hesitant and I walk back to the group that was formed behind me earlier on.

Amy is in the group too and she looks at me appreciatively. "Thanks for sticking up for us," one of them speaks up. They all gather around me like I'm some savior and suddenly, I feel nervous.

"Yeah... It's fine," I say modestly.

"We needed that," another says. "We needed someone like you to stand up to Kayley."

I shake my head. "You guys can stand up to her yourselves. You just need to be brave." They all nod and I say my goodbyes.

"Good luck, guys..." I run off, but not before I catch what one of the guys say next.

"That was hot."

**Next chapter will be THE AUDITIONS!**

**Hope you all enjoyed badass Tris. Remember to always stand up to yourself and never let anyone take advantage of you! I want this chapter to be a message for all you guys to be brave. **

**Thank you all for the new follows and faves! Wow, I am so glad you like my story! **

**Now my answer to the previous question of mine is that, I am from Australia and no. "We do not throw the shrimp in the barbe" everyday. In fact, I call them prawns And I hate them. **

**My favourite song from 1989 (Tay Tay) is I_ Know Places_! OBSESSED. Listening to it right now :)**

**My next question is story related: What do you want to see happen in this fan-fic? If I see something interesting, I may add it in and mention your name :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Kim xo**


	15. The Strength in Her

**Guys, I am so sorry for the delay! I'll explain at the end but for now, here is the next chapter for you all :)**

Emma sits blankly on my bed with her legs clutched to her stomach and her arms rested on them. I am pacing around the room, with Christina and Marlene seated in front of Emily. We are both waiting. Waiting for Emily to speak up.

"She looks like she's still in shock," Marlene whispers to Christina. Emily doesn't say anything, as she is taking a deep interest in my bed covers. She looks so vulnerable. Like one movement from anyone can physically break her. It's scary. I sigh and resume my pacing. I've been doing this how long, I don't know but I'm starting to get dizzy. I stop on my tracks when someone knocks on the door.

Christina and Marlene's head turns to the door and take glance at them before I open it. "I'll be right back." They nod and turn their attention back to Emily who still hasn't uttered a word.

I open the door slowly, and when I find that it's Tobias, I hastily step out and close the door quickly behind me. "Hey... Uriah and Will have been waiting for you guys..." He murmurs, a crease forming on his forehead. "What's going on?"

"She's not talking or anything but when we tried to get her to the principal's office she freaked out saying that she didn't want to let her mom see her like this." My voice is low and hushed and I find myself wondering why it needs to be. It's not like Emily is going to notice.

Tobias sighs, his harden expression makes him look slightly older. "Tris, it isn't your _job_ to take care of Emily. You don't owe her anything," he says firmly. "Let her mother deal with her."

I shake my head. "I don't know... I feel really bad for her." Tobias engulfs my icy hands in his warm ones and looks at me sternly in the eye. "Don't be."

I shrug and look down. "Well, she hasn't said a thing after the incident. Not even a word."

Tobias looks away, looking puzzled. "She did talk to me, when I was carrying her here." I can almost feel a light bulb over my head as an idea strikes me.

"Come."

"What?" Before he can ask anything else, I pull him in my room abruptly catching him by surprise and he stumbles behind me despite his height and build.

Christina and Marlene stand up as the door bursts open by me and even Emily looks startled. "Guys, can you wait outside?" I ask, although my voice is demanding.

"What-what's going on?" Tobias stutters. Emily eyes coldly at my hands in his and I quickly let go. "Emily... Tobias will talk to you." Marlene and Christina hesitantly stalks out the door and I'm about to leave too when Tobias pulls me back and whispers in my ear, with his warm breath tickling my ear, making my breath hitch. "Stay..." Now Emma is sitting up, her eyes trained on us, looking suspicious. I nod and we both slowly approach the chairs that Marlene and Christina were on, and take a seat.

Tobias leans forward and looks her straight in the eye which causes Emily to bite her lip and her fingers start to play with the quilt. I guess I get why she's nervous. Any guy like Tobias who looks at you like that can make you swoon. His eyebrows are heavy and his lips, puckered up. I know he's doing this unconsciously, but any girl can mistaken it for a smolder. I mean, how can anyone be this hot _accidentally_?

"Why did Kayley do that to you?" He asks. She chuckles darkly and brushes a strand of hair, loose from her un-neat bun from her face and looks at us. "Kayley does whatever that pleases her."

When it's clear that she's not going to elaborate, I speak up. "So did you do something to piss her off?"

She turns to me, her eyes piercing. "I did _nothing_ wrong!" I shake my head, unfazed by her outburst. "I never implied that what you did was _wrong_. But what was wrong in Kayley's book."

She leans back and purses her lips. "After _Four_ broke up with me," she glances at Tobias and he shifts uncomfortably in his chair but his tight expression stays the same, "Hardin heard about it and came to... _Comfort_ me but Kayley liked him-"

"So she was pissed because he cared for _you_." She shakes her head lightly. "Kayley doesn't want a relationship, she looks at guys like targets. She dates them for a few days, make them fall in love with her then crush their hearts." I nod and Tobias stares at her like he's expecting her to say something else.

"Can..." Emily hesitates before continuing. "Can I talk to Four in private?" Right away, I want my answer to be 'hell no' but it's not like I can control what he does. I stand up and look at Tobias expectantly. He has a scowl on his face so he must be agitated. "Four?" He looks at me, his facial expression softening. "Yeah, this will just be a minute."

I turn to look at Emily. "I'll fetch you some juice from the common room," I say. She nods curtly and Tobias' scowl returns. I give his shoulders a small squeeze before going and notice that it's very tense.

I walk out the door swiftly but not before I hear what Emily says. "Four... I want you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>TOBIAS POV<strong>** (A/N: Since a tonne of you wanted his point of view, here it is!)**

My jaw tightens and I can feel every part of my body tensing up. "_Are you kidding me?_" Emily's expression contorts into confusion and I scoff.

"You just got publicly humiliated in front of the whole school and this is all you can say."

"I don't want to think about that!" She protests, raising her hand up to her head.

"Fair enough..." I agree half-heartedly. "But don't forget that Tris saved you and all you ever did was show her disrespect," I remind her, pointing a finger at her accusingly. "But still, she found it in herself to stick up for you."

Emily sighs and, her mouth quivers. "You're in love with her..." Her statement takes me aback and I freeze. Seeing my expression, she bites her lip and tears start to form. "Oh my god... You _are_. All this time, I thought it was the other way around... But it's _you_ who's in love with her." She says disbelievingly. It's like she has been pondering about this issue for awhile now, and she has finally put the pieces together.

But hearing her say that causes pain to shoot inside of me. _'It's the other way around'_. Unrequited love. She's implying that Tris does not feel the same about me. "That's none of your business," I say sharply. She chuckles humorlessly. "She's gonna break your heart you know..." I swallow my lump and muster up a nod. "But you already know that..." She clarifies slowly.

"Isn't it sad?" She starts. "You can have all the girls you want... But you're in love with your best friend, a girl you know you can never have." Every word leaves me feeling emptier and emptier. Emily smirks triumphantly and presses on. "I can love you Four. She scoots away from the head board of the bed and leans into me. "I can make you feel whole. You don't need her..." She gives me a sultry smile and I cringe. She slowly leans in further, looking at my lips and thrusting her chest at me. I can feel her hot breath on my face and the smell of second day perfume on her which makes me jerk back, nearly falling off my chair. Her eyes widen in shock and I stand up, feeling disgusted.

"_Don't_," I am breathing heavily, "ever try anything like that again." She growls in frustration at me and clenches her small fists. "You are pathetic!" She hisses.

"_I'm_ the pathetic one? You're the one who threw yourself at me."

"How long have you felt about her that way?" She demands. That wasn't a hard question. Since forever. I can go back in time and catch many moments that I spent with Tris that made me feel something. Something that tells me that this wasn't just an ordinary friendship. She was always there, I can never go through a whole day without hearing a voice, her laugh. God, her laugh is just contagious and everything she says impacts everyone around her. She's strong and her strength can reach many people. I needed that strength. I needed it when my mother was turned into ashes, I needed it when my father pretty much abandoned me and I still need it now. Maybe for the rest of my life too.

"Ever since I can remember..." I mutter.

"Exactly... Now here you are in how-many-years-later, still pathetically and hopelessly in love with her. Where has that love gotten you?" Emily smiles smugly and my shoulder slump. _She's never going to feel the same way about you... _

"I get it..." I say in defeat, backing away from her. Her face softens and she smiles. "I'm here, Four. It's okay to let her go." Some days, I find myself believing a little less and a little less and I can't bring myself to do anything about it. But whenever I see her, my hope starts rising again. I shake my head, suddenly feeling defensive and adamant.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," I say darkly, balling up my fists. "I'm not going to let Tris go either."

"I can't believe this!" She shouts, throwing her hands up exasperatedly."She's just another girl!"

"No she isn't," I say evenly.

"You are confused!" Emily insists. "There is no word to describe how crazy and pathetic you are being!"

"Actually, there is a word for that. It's love." My breathing is rapid but then it slowly descends when my thoughts go to Tris. "I'm in love with her, okay?" I confess. Emily freezes and her mouth parts. "If you're looking for the word that means caring for someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want no matter how much it destroys you, its love!" Emily looks down in defeat and sighs.

"And when you love someone y-you just don't stop. _Ever_. Even when people roll their eyes, or call you crazy, even then, especially then!" I point out. Y-you just don't give up, because if I could give up, if I could just take the world's advice and move on and find someone else, that wouldn't be love!"

My mind immediately goes to what Tris told me back in music class. "That would be some other disposable thing that is not worth fighting for..." I now truly understand what she meant. Love isn't just something you settle for. "But that is not what this is." **(A/N: This is a my favourite quote from How I Met Your Mother.)**

There's a pause until Emily's eyes fleet up to me and she finally speaks up. "So when are you going to tell her?" She asks quietly, finally accepting the fact that we can never be together.

I sigh and scratch the back of my neck. "I don't know." Suddenly, the door opens, revealing Tris holding a glass of water. A smile is stretched on her face, clearly oblivious to what just happened in this room. "Sorry, someone finished the juice so then I had to find some of the staff, but then they told me that it was the last one so I was like 'eh', water's more refreshing," she rambles. "My money's on Uriah who finished all the juice."

I chuckle and she sets the the water on the bedside table and stands beside me, her arms pressed on mines. My hand unconsciously goes on her waist. It feels natural to both of us but many would question it. "So, if you want, you can stay here for a few nights. Since you share a room with Kayley..."

Emily nods. "Thanks..." She says meekly.

"It's fine, you can take the couch though," Tris dismisses lightly.

"No... I mean thanks for sticking up for me earlier on..." Emily glances at me and I nod approvingly.

"All goods."

"But... You have to be careful..." Emily says hesitantly. Tris raises an eyebrow questioningly. "I've never seen Kayley this pissed before... I think she's going to get you back."_ Damn... She's right._ But Tris' expression doesn't change.

"I don't care," she answers firmly.

"Tris, can I talk to you outside?" I ask abruptly.

We both head out the room and as soon as the door is shut, she turns to face me with a look that says: 'what's-so-important-that-we-needed-to-go-outside'.

"Emily is right. Kayley will do anything in her power to hurt you." She scoffs. "Well, she can try."

"This is serious!" I say exasperatedly.

"This is BS," she replies."Kayley thinks she's invincible but she's not. Everything she's doing is unacceptable and maybe even _illegal._ I mean, how else is she getting all these gossip from? There must be some illegal activity going on."

"I'm worried for you," I admit.

"Don't be. You don't have to."

"Yes I do!" I say impatiently. _Can't she see that I'm in love with her? How can she be so clueless? _"I-I..."

Tris looks at me with concern and she places a soothing hand on my shoulder. "You what?" I know she can tell that I'm tense. But I can't drop this on her like this. This is by far the worst time I can tell her.

"Nothing." I sigh. "But I'm going to protect you no matter what." I storm off before she can say anything else. _Because I'm in love with you._

**There we go, since you all wanted TOBIAS POV, I decided to write one for you to contemplate on how much of an ass I have been for keeping you guys waiting. **

**I am sorry for the delay, I have been busy but I am back. I do start school on Friday so the updates may be slow but the story will go on! **

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! 17 reviews in one chapter? That's actually the best I ever had! **

**I know I said this chapter will be the auditions, but the next one will be. **

**Are you guys happy with the confession? Please review! **

**My next question for you all is: Who is a big fan of _How I Met Your Mother_? **

**~Kim xo**


	16. 4 & 6

**Sorry for the wait guys! Wrote most of this in like a day. I hope you like it :)**

"Tris!" I groan and plant my head further into my beloved pillow, trying to will away the annoying voice that wouldn't stop calling my name. I am about to drift away again when- "TRIS!" My eyes burst open to see Emma's face hovering above mines and a scowl is immediately formed on my face. She backs away a few steps and allows me to sit up.

"_What_?" I growl.

She nods to the corner of my side of the room, gesturing to the familiar keyboard that has been placed. My foggy mind clears and for a second, I forget that Emma is even here.

"My baby…" I murmur, my face brightening up as I throw the covers away.

"Baby?" Emma mutters, probably questioning my sanity. I plant my feet onto the ground and travel to my precious keyboard, completely wide awake.

"Your parents sent it and left a note." My eyes linger on the keyboard notes that I am itching to touch before I pick up the note that is laid on top of the electronic buttons.

_'Sorry, we won't be able to make it on Visiting Day. Your father and I are very busy! But we both love you and Caleb very much. We asked Aunt Clara if she could send your keyboard and some of Caleb's décor to really complete your room and make you feel like home.'_

_We'll see you two soon at the end of this term! Xx_

"What's it say?" Emma asks genuinely, crossing her arms.

"Uh…" A wave of confusion washes over me and I turn around to face Emma. "Visiting Day?"

"It's next week," she answers. "Your family can visit you."

I nod. "Right." I put the note down again and she scoffs. "Its called Visiting Day, Tris." I shoot her a sharp look and proceed to make my bed.

"Where's Christina?" I ask, ignoring her cute little comment. Emma sits down on the couch where her blanket and pillows are. "She left about a half hour ago to print out some stuff from the library before class."

I furrow my eyebrows. "When did _you_ wake up?"

"About six."

I open my mouth in shock. "_Six_? I know it's a school day, but what do you need to get up at six for?" I ask in dismissal, letting my focus go back on folding my sheets neatly, then my head snaps up. "Unless you take like two hours to get ready." She rolls her eyes. "No, I like to take a run around the school for a few laps before going to class."

My face scrunches up in confusion and a bit of chagrin. "You like _running_? Like... You run on your own accord."

"Yes, some of us like to keep in shape," she remarks., crossing her arms.

I scoff. "Whatever..." I make my way the study table and take a seat, setting out my books as I do. Since the study table is next to the couch, Emma scoots over the edge and peeks at my work. "What are you doing?" Her demeanor is something like of a small curious child.

"Chemistry homework. I suck at science." I open my textbook and start reading the question over again.

"Do you need help?" My head slowly tilts up to Emma's curious golden-brown eyes.

"_You _want to help..." I clarify slowly.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes. Why do everyone assume the worst of me!"

"Maybe because you always show the worst side of you?" I assist with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma mumbles, standing up. She crosses over the room and to receive her exercise book from her bag. "Which question?" I gape at her and she gives a breezy laugh. "You can either stare at me like a fish or you can finish your homework and not get your ass kicked by Mathews."

I nod blankly and show her the question I've been pondering on. "Here." She hands me her book and I scan the explanation.

"Wow... That makes sense." I look up. "Thanks."

"I don't get why people are always surprised when I get good grades for Chemistry." She swipes her book back. "I like science."

"I guess it's just stereotypical judgement." She raises an eyebrow at me and I explain. "Well, the popular girls are usually not smart according to stereotypes so people just assume that you're dumb."

She scoffs. "I want to become a doctor but..." Her eyes fleet to the ground. "Kayley thought that was too nerdy."

I decide to choose my words carefully, trying to avoid her vulnerable side. "I think that's pretty cool. I suck at science, a medical career is so out of my league." I chuckle and she smiles genuinely at me.

"Thanks for letting me crash here."

"It's fine." I wave it off. "Until you can get something sorted out, you can stay here as long you like."

"Thanks, I'm switching rooms at the end of this term." She puts her book back into her backpack and strap it onto her thin framed shoulders. "Don't wait up. I have a date with Hardin tonight."

"Hardin? Will Kayley be upset? Wasn't he the reason she discharged you from her group?"

Emma gives me a brave face and a smile. "I'll be fine."

I nod. "Have fun!" She moves to the door swiftly, with her light brown hair whipping to the right. "Good luck with the auditions!" She bids before she goes.

Her hair, no longer has any streaks of blonde. She has no more traces of weakness. No more traces of Kayley. For the first time in forever, everyone can see redeeming qualities about the girl who everyone thought was shallow.

It's just a matter of time before everyone else breaks free from Kayley's hypnotizing hold.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is after school.)**

"Are you ready for this?" Tobias asks. I shake my head, unable to form words. He leans into me and holds my waist, noticing my dazed expression. "It'll be okay..." My eyes travel to all the people in the music room warming up their vocals and practicing their song. The air is filled with different music notes and tones but all I can hear is my loud heart beat thumping in my chest. My eyes finally land on Emma standing by herself on the other side of the room.

After the incident with Kayley, her group completely ditched her so now she's doing a solo. I asked her a few days ago if she wanted to join our group but she insisted she can perform by herself. Then my eyes meet with Marlene's and Christina's from across the room. I already said 'hi' to them earlier on. Both of them will be out with their boyfriends tonight. Which means I would be either alone tonight or hanging out with Tobias. I prefer the latter.

"Tris... Say something. You're kind of scaring me," Tobias says, his voice filled with concern. His voice snaps me back into the moment and I nearly lose my feet. He tightens his grip on my waist and I hold his arm to balance myself. "Yeah... Sorry. I'll be fine."

He spins me around so that I'm facing him. His eyes are dark but I can see right through them. He's determined. "We are going to make it. You're an amazing singer."

I sigh. "Am I, though?" His face falters and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Am I good enough to win?"

He shakes his head and takes my shoulders firmly. "This isn't about winning. And if it is, than I bet we have a great chance at winning with your talents."

I smile meekly. "Thanks." He raises his hand and grazes my cheek softly with his thumb and I feel my heart beating faster as the warmth from his touch heats up my whole face.

"You'll do great." All I can do is nod.

"Okay, everyone come up to the table to get your number!" Tori calls out, from the judges table in front of the stage. "After you get your number, you will wait outside until you are called in."

"I'll go get it," Tobias volunteers. He dashes off and I go outside.

I am joined by everyone else and they all get comfortable. Some chooses to stand up or sit down on the carpet. I slide down the wall until I'm seated on the ground. I feel a figure sit down beside me: Emma.

"Hey..." She says.

"Hi..." I breathe out.

"You seem stressed." .

"Nerves."

She nods dramatically, her eyes understanding. "Me too." Tobias returns and takes a seat beside me. "Our number is 46."

Slowly, everyone is called up and the group slowly shrinks. Emma is finally whisked off into the room and when she comes out, it seems like she got the yes from the judges. Anyone can see it, from the way she literally skips to her date. Or is it because of her date? I don't know, but she was certainly cheerful.

Christina and Marlene is called up not long after and they leave the audition room looking triumphant. They both walk towards Tobias and I with victorious smiles on their faces.

"We're in!" Christina exclaims, jumping up and down along with Marlene. They both clutch each other's hands together and proceed to making loud squeals and earning multiple glances from others. But they don't care. I don't either.

"That's great!" Tobias grins.

"Congratulations!"

"We didn't know auditions would run this long," Marlene gushes. "We're both late for our double date."

"See you guys later?" Christina says. I nod and they bounce off.

Some others however, clearly did not make the auditions, but the only group who took it hard was Emma's ex group. Their group contains five girls who call themselves The Queen Bee's. They're bees alright, all annoying from how they buzz around your ear, never stopping with their yapping. Emma made a wise choice by leaving them.

"46!" Tori pokes her head out the door and calls our number. Tobias nudges me softly and I stand up with a sigh. He brings his guitar and we enter the room. There are three judges, both whom are music teachers to separate classes.

"Please, state your names and the song you will be performing," an elder woman with half moon glasses asks. We step up on stage and do as we are told.

"I'm Tobias and this is Tris." He gestures to me and I give a small awkward wave. Already, the woman is glaring at me, her eyes condescending. She scribbles something down on her pad and I can't help but wonder what she's commenting on. _I mean, we haven't even started yet! _I suddenly imagine a scenario where I would come upon that pad and find doodles of smiley faces. The thought forces a chuckle out of me and the woman purses her lips.

"What's so funny?" I cough. "Nothing...Madame?' I say, unsure. Tobias shuffles his feet uncomfortably but Tori saves us. "So what song will you guys be performing?"

"Elastic Heart by Sia," Tobias answers. They all nod but one of the other judges intervenes before Tobias can take out his guitar.

"Do you have a name for your duo?" He asks.

Tobias and I both exchange glances. _We haven't discussed this before. _I shrug. "4 & 6," I blurt out. Tobias nods lightly in approval and gives me a reassuring smile, like he's telling me he's okay with that name.

I like it. It's simple and has a meaning behind it. Tobias' nickname is the number of fears he has: heights, injuring an innocent, small spaces (claustrophobia) and of course, his father abandoning him.

I have six fears that only he knows of and it's not something I just listed to him. It's all the fears that he has picked up along the way. He stuck around long enough to know all my worst fears and doubts and long enough to help me get through them.

"Interesting name..." The judge mutters. "Whenever you're ready."

Tobias takes out his guitar and I position myself next to him. I exhale and he counts. "1... 2... 3" The music starts and I nod my head to the beat, waiting for my opening.

_And another one bites the dust_  
><em>Oh why can I not conquer love?<em>  
><em>And I might have thought that we were one<em>  
><em>Wanted to fight this war without weapons<em>

My voice is croaky at first but I regain myself.

_And I wanted, and I wanted it bad_  
><em>But there were so many red flags<em>  
><em>Now another one bites the dust<em>  
><em>Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one<em>

_You did not break me_  
><em>I'm still fighting for peace<em>

Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,  
>But your blade it might be too sharp<br>I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,  
>I may snap and I move fast<br>But you won't see me fall apart  
>'Cause I've got an elastic heart<p>

Slowly, my nerves fade away and I am left with this awesome song. It is Tobias' turn to sing so I just start to tap my foot to rhythm.

_And I will stay up through the night_  
><em>Let's be clear, won't close my eyes<em>  
><em>And I know that I can survive<em>  
><em>I'll walk through fire to SAVE my life<em>

I look at him as he sings and I feel that feeling again. That feeling that leaves me confused. _But why do I like it? _It's completely nonsensical and illogical, yet, I find myself wanting to discover more of this feeling.

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
><em>I'm doing everything I can<em>  
><em>Then another one bites the dust<em>  
><em>It's hard to lose a chosen one<em>

I am so caught up in my own thoughts that I nearly miss the chorus. _Nearly. _This is where we sing together.

_You did not break me_  
><em>(You did not break me, no)<em>  
><em>I'm still fighting for peace<em>

We both smile as we sing and as our voices flow with each other. I feel content. I remember reading a scientific fact somewhere about how people making music with each other would make you feel a feeling similar to love. And I love singing with Tobias, he has an amazing voice.

_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
><em>But your blade it might be too sharp<em>  
><em>I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,<em>  
><em>I may snap and I move fast<em>  
><em>But you won't see me fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause I've got an elastic heart<em>

_I've got an elastic heart_

I hold the last note for just a bit and we both look up to the judges who are scribbling furiously on their pads. _Not smiley faces then... _Tori is the first to look up and she has a grin on her face.

"That was amazing!" She compliments. "Tris, you're singing is so on point and I loved the performance." I smile and the next judge looks up.

"Both of you make a powerful duo. How long have you been playing that guitar for, young man?" He asks Tobias.

"Since I was seven, sir," he answers politely, with his hands together.

"Impressive." The lady with the glasses is next.

"Well... The performance was... Accurate," she says with a southern accent. Her thin lips are pursed. "But not as entertaining." I tense up and Tobias nods curtly. "Well, we will try harder for our next performance," he replies placidly.

"So you are confident that you would make it through to the next stage." Amusement is filled in her voice, but Tobias doesn't waver. He simply smirks and nods. "Yes."

"Let's vote!" Tori intervenes. "It's a yes from me!" She looks to the man and he grins. "Yes."

Now it was up to the bitter old lady. "I'll see you in round two." Before my brain can decipher what she had just said, I am lifted off the ground by Tobias. I laugh and grip him by the neck.

"We did it!" He swirls me around and I giggle. He brings me down slowly but we're still close. Like... _Really_ close. Beneath his long, thick lashes, his eyes go on mine and he cups my face.

"We did it..." I croak out, suddenly feeling like my legs would turn into jelly. He nods and swallows as his eyes go onto my lips. _What's happening? Why is he looking at me like that? _

_And most of all, why do I want him to kiss me? _

Someone clears their throat and we take a step back. "Next round is in a week. Be prepared!" Tori informs us.

* * *

><p>"So my place or yours?" Tobias asks.<p>

"How about mine? It's like eight. We can have a movie night or something."

"Sounds good."

"You were incredible, you know!" He compliments.

"Thanks... Maybe we can think of a song for the next stage later?"

"Sure." I lean into him as we walk and his arms go around my shoulders. Since I am so incredibly short, I only reach is chest. I smile as I hear a soft thudding sound.

"I can hear your heartbeat," I whisper. He looks down at me and smiles. "Then you must know how I feel?"

I laugh. "What do you mean?" He sighs and a strange expression passes through his face. _Disappointment? _He turns away and mutters something that sounds like 'nothing'. I ignore it and we keep walking.

We finally reach my room but someone is there waiting by the door.

_Lendon._

**So most have voted on 'Emma' so I'll be going through my previous chapters and fixing all those Emily's into Emma's :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Nearly 3000 words for you!) If so, please review and if not, then please inform me of where I can improve. **

** I**** HAD HIT OVER 100 REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I love you all! Thank you also, to the new faves and follows. It's great to know that you all are enjoying what I write. **

**~Kim xo**


	17. (NOT AN UPDATE) Don't Leave Me :(

**GUYS... I AM SO SORRY! **

**I know I shouldn't make excuses, but... I really don't want you all to leave me :( **

**Here's a bit of an explanation on why _Universe Chick_ and _Divergent Clan_ hasn't been updated lately: **

**I just came back to school three weeks ago, and I have been separated from all my friends since I am now in the 'advanced' class (I know... Fancy). It's been pretty hard for me to make friends, especially when I don't really want to 'move on' from my old class. But I am coping. Homework's been a bitch, and I have a lot of tests and assignments due this week so I am completely swamped. These couple of weeks have been pretty hard on me and even though I know other people have it worse, it's still tiring. **

**My creativity has hit a zero and my mind can only muster up science equations I have to remember for the stupid test on Monday. ****I know the test isn't that important, but being new in the advanced class just gives me a lot to prove. I am so used to being with my friends, that I have to train my brain to be more independent and of all this just takes time to get used to. All the changes coming up, are gonna hit me hard. **

**I'm expecting a mental breakdown pretty soon. **

**I probably won't be able to update until next week and I hope you all can understand :)**

**Again, my deepest apologies. **

**P.S. I changed Tobias' and Tris' duo name to "4 & 6". You can go back to the latest chapter and read why :D**

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO DAMN PATIENT ;D**

**Thanks for the new follows, favourites and rveiews! I appreciate all of them :) **

**~Kim xo**


End file.
